Red Flames Relight
by xLilithVeneficAx
Summary: They've been married for six years. They've done everything together and always thought they've been through the worst. They have two kids now. Its their kids turn to face the worst, thing is what happens when they're after the whole family?
1. Arrive To Earth

Amazingly, I finished Where I Belong. I just got the idea that I would make a whole, you know, series because I just hate to end stories and then it seems you'll never know what happens. So when you guys start to hate me and my stories I'll stop writing those stories and then maybe start another. This time Where I Don't Belong, will be more of a story that you guys chose, not every little thing, but you'll make a few choices that'll make things interesting.  
  
Anyways, the first few parts of the story will be an introduction. I'll just be telling you guys, a few important things.  
  
Like number one, if you haven't read Where I Belong, turn around and read that!  
  
Number two, I'm gonna start to have a certain number of reviews before each chapter is up. An example is that I want 10 reviews before chapter 2 is up.  
  
Well that's pretty much the rules and basics so I guess we can start...oh wait I almost forgot I made a chart of age and of whose is the strongest. The strongest is first and I'll just state the age. Remember this is six years later.  
  
Trunks - 30 Andrew - 30 Kaede - 29 Gohan - 35? not to sure Goku - 60? not to sure Vegeta - 62?not to sure Goten - 29 Pan - 15 Bra - 14  
  
That's basically everyone I'll add the other characters later. Now that I finished yappin' you guys can now enjoy Where I Don't Belong. Sorry, one more thing the POV will switch very often. Heh..okay I think I'll start before I hurt myself.  
  
Trunks and me have been married for almost six years. Begeta's not an only child anymore and we have a daughter, Chiku, who is turning six soon. One thing surprises me about her. She has the same hair as Jaipon.  
  
Everything's just different now. We live in America now just so Chiku won't live the life her brother does.  
  
Begeta. He trains every day and has mastered almost everything we taught him. He has the attitude of his father's side. It's hard to imagine, but he's almost stronger then his cousins and that's pretty impressive.  
  
Then again he knows he's Saiyan. He knows why he has such an apitite, why his senses are more keen then anyone elses. Not like his sister.  
  
Chiku. That's why we moved. I didn't want her to grow up in the world I knew. I didn't want my daughter to be the tomboy I was. I didn't want an athete. I wanted a daughter that thought sports were 'icky'. I wanted a daughter I could dress up. I wanted a girly daughter. Wanting got me nowhere.  
  
I got a daughter. I got a complete copy of me. She wore her brother's clothes like I wore Goten's. She was always competing, always wanting to be the best. Just like I did. She could never understand why she was so tough and strong. Just like me.  
  
Chiku was always begging me to train her. Soon I just couldn't take it and got her brother to train her...as long as I paid him. Good thing his father is the richest man in the world. With the price he charges......  
  
I can hear the two kids sparing outside. Trunks is in the kitchen with me working on his laptop and I'm cooking dinner. Then the same fight happened again like it did every day.  
  
"Begeta!! You're not fighting your best!"  
  
"I am too!"  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Trunks looked up at me, "You're going to tell her, right?"  
  
I slowly shook my head and shouted, "Chiku spar with your brother or don't spar at all."  
  
Chiku sighed in defeat, but soon the two were sparing again.  
  
Trunks got up from were he was sitting and walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You have to tell her."  
  
I leaned my head against Trunks shoulder, "No. I won't tell her.. not now."  
  
"Might as well get it over with. If you don't tell her and she finds out she may hate us."  
  
"Hate us for what? For protecting her?" I refused to believe my daughter would hate me.  
  
Trunks turned me around so I faced him, "Remember she's Saiyan and copy of you. She's my daughter and my father's granddaughter. She has a lot of additude in her and when she finds out she isn't going to be in the best of moods."  
  
I just started into Trunks' blue eyes. I couldn't say anything to his statement. I knew he was right and he knew I was wrong. But my pride got in the way.  
  
"Dinner's ready. Go get Begeta and Chiku." Was all I said.  
  
Trunks shook his head in disaproval, removed his hands from my waist and went to go get the kids.  
  
I sighed and began getting out plates then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Les? It's Goten."  
  
"Yeah Goten what do you need?"  
  
"Well first off why are you so depresed?"  
  
"Chiku again."  
  
"You're gonna have to tell her sooner or later."  
  
"That's what Trunks has been telling me."  
  
"Les you know that me and him are right. Might as well tell her."  
  
"I will Goten, just not now. So why'd you'd call anyways?"  
  
"Well have you felt some strange kis in a while."  
  
"Once or twice, but I never worried about them why?"  
  
"Vegeta's locked on the idea that they're Saiyans. We found six kis at the most and none seem stronger then Dad."  
  
"Okay Goten that's great, but it's nothing you guys can't handle."  
  
"Well Vegeta wants you, Trunks and the kids over here now. Dad and Vegeta will be there in five minutes."  
  
"Goten no. Tell Dad and 'Geta not to come. If you can handle it then you'll have no problem."  
  
"Les, you have to come alright?"  
  
"Fine Goten. I'll tell Trunks. See you in a bit."  
  
I hung up the phone and found Trunks holding Chiku's hand and Begeta was leaning against the wall in a pose that made him look like a mini Vegeta.  
  
"Who was that?" Begeta asked.  
  
"Your Uncle Goten."  
  
Chiku began jumping up and down, "Are Grandpa and Grandma gonna come over?"  
  
I shook my head and ignored Chiku, "They need us Trunks. They felt the same strange kis we did and they're coming to Earth."  
  
"But Mom, you said that if worse came to worse that Grandpa and Gramps could handle it." Begeta said.  
  
"I know, that's what I told Goten, but Grandpa and Gramps are coming over to get us anyways."  
  
"But Mommy, Grandpa and Gramps live in Japan? Won't it take a long time?"  
  
Trunks and Begeta both looked at me. I gave in. Everyone was telling me the same thing.  
  
"Chiku listen carefully."  
  
I began going into how her Grandpa Goku ended up here and how her Gramps Vegeta was the Prince. Even her brother told what he knew.  
  
She just stood there and listened slowly taking in every word.  
  
I felt my father and father-in-law enter the house, but I continued to tell her about her heritage.  
  
I could hear my father, Vegeta and Trunks talking in the background.  
  
"Les finally decided to tell her." Goku said in a proud tone.  
  
"I think she gave into the pressure. It was probably just to much." Trunks replied.  
  
"It's about time." Vegeta said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Chi seems to be taking it well though. Much better then I thought." Goku observed.  
  
"Much better then we all thought." Trunks said.  
  
I had just finished explaining and Chiku just looked at me. I looked back at her ready to be yelled at by my daughter.  
  
She opened to her mouth to talk and said, "Are you serious Mommy? That's so cool! Wait till I tell my friends at school!"  
  
(Imagine the anime fall)  
  
Father, Vegeta, Trunks, Begeta, and me just stared at her as if she were crazy.  
  
I shook my head in wonder. She was definatly my father's granddaughter, "Ok Dad. Let's just go now."  
  
Dad chuckled, "Alright hold on."  
  
I held Chiku's hand and put my hand on my father's shoulder. Trunks and Begeta did the same, while Vegeta just stood by his son hand on his shoulder.  
  
Dad put his fingers to head and then used Instant Transmission and I was back home in Japan.  
  
We arrived at home and Chiku was totally amazed. She had never been to Japan before. Dad, Mom and the rest of the gang always came to us. Only Begeta travelled to Japan.  
  
Goten, Gohan, Mom, Videl, Pan, Andrew, Bulma and Bra were all waiting for us outside.  
  
Chiku ran over to Pan and Bra and immediately they began playing and talking.  
  
"We'll watch her L.A.!" Pan shouted to me before walking off.  
  
Pan started to not like calling me Aunt Les so she switched it around to Les Aunt and then abreiavated it to L.A.  
  
Begeta went over to Goten, Gohan and Andrew and brought them over to Trunks and me.  
  
"So what was so important that you needed us?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"The kis are not very far away. For all we know they could be here in minutes." Gohan said.  
  
"Alright, so where are they going to land?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Kakkorot's oldest brat told us yesterday that they were only landing a few miles from here." Vegeta said.  
  
I was the only one in the Son family Vegeta showed respect to. Only one he ever would. Of course Vegeta respected Begeta and Chiku, but not the same way he respected me.  
  
"Then we better get going. Begeta, you feel like tagging along?" Goten asked.  
  
Begeta shrugged, "Why not? I don't have anything better to do."  
  
I sighed at my son's attitude. He really was a mini Vegeta.  
  
"Fine. Then we'd better go now." I said getting impatient.  
  
"Someone has no patience." Gohan said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah well I haven't gone Super in a while and.."  
  
"Mom, you can go Super?" Begeta asked amazed.  
  
"Course I can. You're father can go to Super Three just as I can."  
  
"Cool Mom. I can only go to two. Can you show me Three later?" "Sure Begeta why not?" I said getting annoyed.  
  
"Guys I think we should leave now." Dad said.  
  
"Okay, then let's get going." Trunks said.  
  
I began to hover. Then as soon as everyone was I took off and everyone began to follow me.  
  
Gohan caught up to me, "Les, it's not to far from here."  
  
"Fine, take the lead. I'll meet you there. I have to talk to Begeta anyways."  
  
I let everyone pass me, but as soon as Begeta came I flew in front of him causing him to stop.  
  
"Mom what'd I do?"  
  
"Nothing yet, but I will not allow you to fight if they attack. Understand?"  
  
He shook his head, "Why can't I fight?"  
  
"Because you aren't as strong as Gramps and Grandpa. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt just because you want some action. If anything happens you will fly straight back to Grandma's? Got it?"  
  
Begeta knew better then to argue, "Yes Mom."  
  
"Good. Now we have to catch up." I smiled, "Wanna race?"  
  
Begeta nodded rapidly, "Ready.set.go!"  
  
We raced off and quickly caught up to the others and of course I won.  
  
"HA! I beat you!" I said teasingly.  
  
Begeta scowled playfully at me.  
  
"Would you two stop fooling around?" Gohan snapped at me.  
  
"God, Gohan calm down. What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Les. Gohan's right. Can't you feel it Les? Their power is increasing." Goten said.  
  
I paused and was quite shocked to find that the kis were all rising really quickly. Gohan was gonna have a little trouble and Goten and Begeta were outmatched to begin with.  
  
"Begeta. Goten. You two can come, but there to strong. You hide somewhere once the fight starts." I told them.  
  
Both nodded their heads.  
  
"We almost there, Gohan?" Andrew asked.  
  
"We are here. They're almost here. Everyone get ready." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan landed and everyone else followed. I landed last and stepped in front of everyone so I was next to Trunks.  
  
The kis became closer and we all moved into fighting stances and powered up.  
  
I looked up and saw how the ship was having trouble landing. I jumped up and against the shouts of my family and friends. I caught the ship and slowly lowered myself before dropping it to the ground.  
  
"Show yourselves now!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
He powered up to Super Saiyan and Begeta soon followed along with the rest of the group execpt for Trunks, Andrew, and me. We walked up to the ship and then began to power up.  
  
The ground began to shake and the ship began to shake.  
  
"Show yourselves or I'll destroy the ship!" I shouted, "You have ten seconds." I began to charge up a ki blast and as the seconds went by it grew in power and size, "1..2..3...4..5...6..7.."  
  
Slowly the ship's door began to open and six people began to step out.  
  
Three of them were older women probably around Mom's age, one of the girls was about nineteen and the two youngest ones, well the girl was about nine years old and the boy was about eight.  
  
"Perhaps you remember Jaipon and Yukio?" One of the women asked me.  
  
"Yes I do. What do want? What is your business here?"  
  
"We are here to avenge our mates. So that means we have to kill you and your mate doesn't?" The teenager said charging up a ki blast and aiming at Trunks and me.  
  
I went Super and the rest of the family followed.  
  
"You're mates attacked me. I did not kill Jaipon." I said.  
  
"Then who killed him? Perhaps your mate?" The women spoke.  
  
"No. Jaipon was dead when I arrived. Yukio was raping my mate and had killed Jaipon. I killed Yukio in order to protect my wife." Trunks said.  
  
"Lies!" The women shouted.  
  
"If you believe so. Give us your names." Andrew said.  
  
The first women glared at us, "Lieko is my name."  
  
The next women stepped up her face showing no emotion, "Jiro."  
  
The third woman was last, "Kimi."  
  
The teen stared at Goten, "My name is Kaori."  
  
The boy was next, "Hoshi."  
  
The little girl was smiling and staring at Begeta. "I am Miyo."  
  
Begeta growled at the girl causing her to jump.  
  
"You shall not kill anyone." Dad said.  
  
"We shall not kill anyone yet. You have two years. In those two years you may train or do what you please. Two years from today we shall come again and avenge the deaths you have caused. Then the planet shall fall along with you." Jiro said.  
  
"We shall arrive here and same time." Leiko said.  
  
"Bring your best, but it will not matter you will loose anyways." Kimi said.  
  
The six saiyans lowered their power levels and then stepped back onto the ship.  
  
We stood there amazed. Nothing good could come out of waiting two years. That meant they would become strong maybe even stronger then Trunks, but we couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"Starting tomorrow we will train non-stop. We will sleep for two hours and stop to eat two times a day for one hour every day for two days." I said powering down and beginning to hover, "We will not allow them to destroy us and our planet for something we did not do."  
  
Well there's chapter one. I was thinking of doing a prolouge for WIB, to clear up the confusion in case there was any. I'm working on a website where bios, pics and stuff like that will avaible. I'm trying to think of a title for the series. Anyone got any ideas?  
  
By the way, who should Andrew be paired with? I had someone in mind, but I'm still thinking about it. 


	2. Broken Family

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It menas so so much to me. But I'm kinda disapointed I only got three out of the ten reviews I wanted. ::Sighs:: I guess I'll ask for six reviews including the three from last chapter. So the requirement is three. Anyways the hardest part about that chapter was names. I must have spent an hour looking for them. Anyways on to Where I Don't Belong.  
  
"Mom, are Bra and Pan gonna fight?" Begeta asked flying close to Les.  
  
"I don't know. It's not my decision."  
  
"What about Chiku?"  
  
"She'll fight. As much as I don't want her too she will." Les answered upset, "Trunks, go grab three capsuled GR's and bring them over here along with Chiku. We'll start training now."  
  
Trunks nodded and then flew off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Who put you in charge?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I did and if you want to be the leader you'll have to fight me." Les said angerly.  
  
"I will." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Cut it out you two."Goku said.  
  
Les stuck her tounge out at Vegeta and Vegeta just glared back.  
  
"Anyways, Vegeta, Dad and Gohan you three will train together and then Andrew, Goten and Begeta. Trunks and me will train Chi? Got it?"  
  
Everyone wanted to argue against it, but Les wasn't one to reason with at times like these so everyone just nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
Trunks then arrived with his daughter on his shoulders. She looked extrememly happy, while Trunks on the other hand looked tired and annoyed.  
  
"We're gonna train, Mommy?"  
  
Les sighed and nodded, "Yes."  
  
Chiku's smile grew, "Yay! And Daddy I can fly by myself." She slid off her father's back and began to fly, "See?"  
  
Everyone was surprised execpt Les who was furious.  
  
"Who taught you how to fly?" Les said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Begeta did. He taught me a long time ago, but he told me not to show you." Chiku said still smiling.  
  
"BEGETA!!!!!!!!" Les screamed.  
  
But Begeta has already flown off. Les focused on his ki and when she found it she placed her fingers to her head and used IT to appear in front of Begeta. He was shocked and before he could move Les grabbed him and then used IT to get back to the others.  
  
"Change of plans, " Les said, "Begeta will be training with Dad, Vegeta and Gohan."  
  
Begeta whimpered, something he never did and all Vegeta and Goku could do was smirk.  
  
"Next time don't teach your sister something we haven't told you to teach." Les said.  
  
"Alright well here are the capsules." Trunks said handing them our ro everyone.  
  
"Meet back here in four hours. We still have to get Bra and Pan."  
  
Gohan shook his head, "Pan isn't fighting."  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Bra has no interest in fighitng."  
  
"But we need as many fighters as we can." Les complained.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to train harder." Goten said.  
  
"Think you're right Goten (Wow how often does that happen?)." Les said,, "I suggest we start now."  
  
***Three Hours Later***  
  
Mommy!! I'm tired. Can't we rest?" Chiku whinned.  
  
"You wanted to train and your going to train. Now move it!" Les snapped at her.  
  
Chiku began to cry, but did her exersizes anyway.  
  
"Don't you think you're being to rough on her?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm not being rough enough." Les said, shrugging off her mate's angry glare.  
  
"Les this is going to your head. You're becoming obsessed. Chiku and Begeta shouldn't have to be training as hard as the rest of us." Trunks shouted.  
  
"Did you feel their power levels? They were stronger then Dad and Vegeta and they were surpressed!! They aren't going to sit around and neither are we!" Les shouted back.  
  
Trunks pinned Les up aginst the GR wall, "If you don't stop I'll..."  
  
Les smirked, "You kill me then everyone will be furious with you. You divorce me and the bond is still there."  
  
"How can you think I would kill you? I would never. And if I get some woman to bite over the mark the bond will not exist." Trunks snarled.  
  
"Fine. You can raise the kids. I'll come back when I feel." Les turned around whispered softly, "I love you Trunks, Begeta and Chiku. Good bye." Then she disapeared.  
  
Chiku had stopped training when she heard the yelling. She just felt even worse now. She ran over to her father, "Daddy, where's Mommy going?"  
  
Trunks picked up his daughter and held her close, "A long vacation, Chi, a very long vacation."  
  
***One Year Later***  
  
Begeta's POV  
  
Mom's still gone. We've searched all over, but she masking her ki real well.  
  
Dad's been real upset. He's been drinking and sometimes I see him with cigarettes. When me and Chiku do something wrong he hits us and swears. He gets into fights with everyone, mostly Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Vegeta.  
  
Chi is really scared so I protect. She's strong now too so she can some times protect herself.  
  
We don't live with Dad anymore. Instead we live with Uncle Gohan, Aunt Videl and Pan. It's a lot of fun and Pan is a really good fighter for a girl, but I still miss Dad.  
  
I'm starting to realize I hate Mom. It's like I don't have a family because of her; Dad's become a drunk because of her; because she couldn't tolerate him telling her what to do. When Mom comes back she is gonna be sorry.  
  
Grandpa Vegeta trains me a whole lot. I went Super Saiyan Three but I can't maintain it for long. He was really surprised. He says that if I learn to master my power then I'll be stronger then Dad which means I'll be stronger then Mom and then she'll be as sorry as hell.  
  
Chiku's POV  
  
Begeta tells me to be made at Mommy, but it's hard to be mad aat her. I'm mad at Daddy.  
  
'Geta didn't see what happened. I did and the memory haunts me at night. I haven't told anyone about my dreams. Begeta would tell me to grow up while Uncle Gohan would baby me. So I guess no one will know. It's not just the memory that haunts me. Ever since the Saiyans arrived, I would have dreams of them coming back. They were never clear. All I can ever make out is someone dying and then Mommy is back, but she was crying. Then the boy, I think Daddy said name was Hoshi, mentioned something about me being some kind of key. I always wake up before I can hear anything else.  
  
Other then that I guess things are okay. Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl realized I'm the genius my father and grandma are. Uncle Gohan is teaching me highschool stuff and it's not really to hard. Begeta's annoyed that I'm smarter then him, but he is stronger then me.  
  
I turn to look at my clock. It's 12:12 PM. I should be asleep but it's hard. I tuned my light on and close my door.  
  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. Mom was standing at the foot of my bed.  
  
"..Mom...Mom?" I stuttered.  
  
She smiled and moved closer to hug me, "Chi, I've missed you."  
  
I was thrilled, "Don't move Mom. I'm gonna go tell Begeta and then we can move back home."  
  
I began to get off my bed when Mom grabbed my arm and shook her head, "Begeta isn't suppose to know." Her face then became serious, "Now Chiku do you remember the story I told you last year?"  
  
"The one about the Saiyans?"  
  
"Yes, that story isn't true. There is no such thing as Saiyans. The story is an ancient legend. All I did was change names.  
  
"But Begeta can turn Gold? Can't Saiyans do that?"  
  
"He's pretending," Mom said, "Now I'd better go. Tell you father 'I broke my promise and I'm sorry.' Got it?" She kissed me on the forehead, "I love you Chiku. Make sure your brother knows that."  
  
But before I could tell her Begeta hates her, she left.  
  
"Bye Mom." I said before falling asleep.  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Chiku is sitting in a tree, but no one notices her. Les and Trunks are Super Saiyan Three. Vegeta and Goku are Super Saiyan Four and Andrew, Goten, Gohan and Begeta are all Super Saiyan Two. Bra, Pan, Bulma, Chi-chi, Mary and Marissa are sitting behind a boulder watching intently. All six Saiyans are here and they're all Super Saiyan with extrememly high kis.  
  
Suddenly Hoshi disappeared and then reappeared holding Chiku.  
  
"Give us Chiku, Begeta and Goten?" Lieko demanded.  
  
"How do you know their names?" Goku asked.  
  
"We know all your names. You are Kakarott. The man next to you is Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans. These two are Trunks and Kaede then Andrew, Goten and Gohan. And of course Begeta and Chiku." Jiro said.  
  
"So now we all know each other's names. Great. What do you want with my brother and children?" Les asked.  
  
"Mates for our children." Kimi said.  
  
"Mates!! Begeta and Chiku!! What!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Should I put it this way? We don't want Chiku and Begeta to mate just yet. Goten though is overdue for a mate. So he will spend all his time with Kaori until he loves her. In other words if you don't give us your family we'll blow up your planet." Leiko said.  
  
"You'll have to fight us first." Vegeta growled.  
  
They all shrugged, "Fine."  
  
Miyo charged a ki blast and threw it at the boulder killing everyone behind it.  
  
Everyone's anger along with their power levels began to rise. The six Saiyans didn't care. Then before everyone's eyes, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Andrew all died.  
  
Les and Trunks reached Super Saiyan Four and their power was increasing still at a rapid rate. Then Chiku's hand was being forced up and a large ki blast was being created. Kaori's hands were on her head and she was muttering instructions to Chiku. Begeta was struggling to get away and Goten was so flabbergasted he didn't do anything.  
  
"Hit your father. Kaori told Chi, "Hit your father."  
  
She struggled not to do it, but now she wan't in control of her body. The blast left her hand and hit her father desintergrating him.  
  
"I killed my father!!" She screamed, "I killed my father!!"  
  
Then the same was happening to Begeta and Goten. Les was mourning Trunks death and wasn't watching. Then the two blasts hit her and she gell to the ground dead like the rest of her family.  
  
"You belong to me now."  
  
Then Chiku immediately woke up sweating.  
  
She felt her ki. Somehow that dream made her stronger.  
  
"That will not happen. I won't let it." Chiku said getting out of bed, She planned to train until she reached the level of Gold.  
  
Wow that chapter was not fun to write although I did enjoy reading it over and over. These chapters are definatly going to be much longer then WIB chapters so I hope you like 'em like this. And the question I want everyone to answer is:  
  
Out of all the characters mentioned in my story who is your least favorite and why?  
  
Thanks again! 


	3. Think We Have a Problem

Okay I'm writing this is school so don't except this to be long. I have like twenty minutes left and I felt like getting something done. First things first I want to thank everyone for the reviews; they are very encouraging. Just one small request, please answer my questions. Kit is the only one who does and the point of asking is to get more then one opinion. Anyways I'll start now.  
  
Chiku tip-toed into the hallway and then carefully, hoping the door wouldn't creak, opened it and slowly and quietly walked in and stepped up to his closet and pulled out a gi similar to her grandfather Goku's. It was blue and the under part was white. She threw the gi over her shoulder and began to leave when some asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
She turned around and faced her brother, "Grabbing some clothes."  
  
"At one o'clock in the morning? I don't think so. What are you doing?"  
  
"Training."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell." Chiku walked out of the room and went back into her own to change.  
  
She began to change into her gi when her brother stepped in.  
  
She glared at him, "Ever heard of knocking?"  
  
He ignored her question and asked her one, "Why are you training?"  
  
"Because I want too. Now could you leave? I would like to change without my brother watching."  
  
Then Pan walked in, sleep in her eyes, "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Well Chi walked into my room and is wearing my gi and is training for god knows why." Begeta said.  
  
"Chi go to sleep. If Mom and Dad wake up we're all in trouble." Pan sighed.  
  
"No. I have to train. I have to reach that Gold level Begeta and everyone else can do."  
  
Pan bit her lip. She was very aware that Les had come since Les had talked to everyone but Begeta and Trunks. She knew that Chiku wasn't supposed to know that Saiyans and such existed.  
  
"Chi, don't train now. Wait till later in the morning maybe around eight." Pan suggested.  
  
"No," Pan said firmly, "I have to train now."  
  
"Why?" Begeta asked, "If you tell us why then you can train."  
  
Chiku looked up at Pan for help, but she turned away.  
  
She sighed and faced her brother, "Ever since the Sai..people from space arrived I've been having nightmares. In the dream everyone dies expect for me, Uncle Goten and Begeta. No one in the dream was able to stop them, but in reality I will."  
  
Chiku fixed her gi and then left her room leaving her brother and cousin.  
  
*~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~*  
  
Trunks sat on the couch, a beer sitting next to him, a cigarette in his hand. His hair was messy and the lavender shade his hair once was, was now a dim gray. He wore a white tang top that was rumpled and his black sweat pants had stains and such. His eyes had lines under them and showed signs of weariness.  
  
He was a wreck and he knew it. He had let Les' departure go to his head. But he was to far in to be saved, right?  
  
He was beginning to fall asleep when he heard that familiar voice in his head.  
  
'You know where I am so why don't you find me?'  
  
'Because you broke your promise. You don't love me anyways.'  
  
'Why would you think I don't love you? You know I do. And don't you think I know I broke my promise. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry.'  
  
Trunks could feel Les' emotions build up. She really was upset and she had meant what she said.  
  
Since she had received no answer from him, she asked another question, "Is Begeta okay? He's the only one I haven't talked too."  
  
'I haven't seen either of the kids in months. Gohan, Goten, and Goku took them away from here. From what Goten and Andrew tell me, Begeta is really mad at you. He's trying to surpass you. He's reached Super Three not to long ago.'  
  
'I know I felt it. I'm very proud of him. I never thought he would be this strong.'  
  
'Yeah, well, Dad trains him.'  
  
'Trunks, you will fix yourself up for when I return right?'  
  
'We'll see Les. We'll see." Then Trunks caught off the link.  
  
*~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~*  
  
Chiku floated downstairs in order to keep quiet. Luckily, a training room was built inside recently.  
  
She hovered to the room and was caught off guard by her uncle.  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Training." Chiku answered firmly.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked blocking the entrance.  
  
"Why does everyone want to know? It's hard enough my family's broken." Chiku fought back her tears, "Dad's off getting drunk! It's not fair!"  
  
As Chiku's anger rose so did her ki. She was actually very strong.  
  
"Look Chi, I'll train you everyday until Les comes back. You just have to tell me what your mother told you."  
  
Chiku was very surprised that Gohan knew her mother had visited her, "Okay deal."  
  
*Four Hours Later*  
  
Chiku was asleep in Gohan's arms. She had trained for four hours while explaining what her mother had told her. She ended up falling up in the middle of an attack.  
  
Gohan was now in her bedroom to find her brother and cousin asleep in her bed. He placed Chiku between the two and then went back into his room with Videl.  
  
*~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~*  
  
"Don't you think you sent that girl enough nightmares, Kaori?" Hoshi asked.  
  
The three Saiyans Kaori, Hoshi and Miyo were all in their training room, preparing for battle.  
  
"No," Kaori snapped, "Now get back to training Miyo. She's not focused."  
  
"Kaori, " Miyo asked, clueless to as what was going on, "What's the girl's brothers name?"  
  
Kaori and Hoshi exchanged glances and ignored her question.  
  
Hoshi then went back to training Miyo and Kaori went on to giving her nightmare.  
  
*~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~*  
  
"Come with us." Kaori cooed, "You can have all the power you want."  
  
Chiku shook furiously, "No! Leave me alone!!"  
  
Hoshi shook his head, "Oh come on! You'll get used to living with us. Not like you have anything left here anyways."  
  
Begeta went Super Saiyan Three at those words and then threw Miyo off.  
  
Goten went Super Saiyan Two and the two of them began to fight. Chiku was not as strong as the rest, but her ki was slowly rising. She wasn't going to let her brother and uncle die like the rest of her family. She remembered how her brother said the angrier you are the stronger you are. So she began to focus on her worst fears and her deepest thoughts. As she did her ki began to skyrocket. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Chi with amazement. Then Chiku reached the level she had wanted to reach, Super Saiyan. But she didn't look like a normal Super Saiyan. Her hair was a fire red and her eyes green. Fire was swirling around her.  
  
"No!!!!" Kaori shouted, "She has unleashed her power. The key cannot release her power until the right time." She grabbed Goten, "Get your niece to calm down!"  
  
Goten cowered back and then looked at the flaming Chiku, "Chi calm down! Please you might hurt yourself!"  
  
"No," Chiku spat, "They will suffer. Just as I have." Then Chiku began to create a ki blast but it wasn't just energy fire was combined in it, "Good bye." She said while throwing it at Kaori.  
  
Then the nightmare was over.  
  
*~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~*  
  
"Dad!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted falling off the bed. Begeta was wide-eyed, staring in amazement at his sister. She was on fire, literally.  
  
Gohan and Videl rushed into the room and stopped when they realized what was happening.  
  
"Videl, call Vegeta. I think we have a problem."  
  
Well guys there ya go. A whole chapter written in class. In good time you will all understand what is going on. I hoped you all enjoy! See you next chapter! 


	4. Back Together Once Again

I think I have the right to say that I'm very disapointed. I worked really hard on that chapter and was even late for class because of it and I hardly got any reviews. I got 3 reviews total and I have to thank tomboy kitsune miru de alva for her kind words.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong with my niece?" Gohan asked very concerned.  
  
Chiku was still in her new form and was still sleeping. She didn't look upset, instead she looked very, very happy.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, amazed, "She's the key."  
  
"The key?" Videl asked confused.  
  
"Yes the key. The key is the first female saiyan of the royal family."  
  
"Wouldn't that be Bra?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No. Bra has no interest in fighting or such. She would be a worthless key. Trunks is of royal blood and since Chiku is his daughter she has royal blood in her making her the key."  
  
"So what does the key do?" Pan asked.  
  
"It was said that if anything happened to Vegeta-sei then the key would be able to fix it."  
  
"But Vegeta-sei is destroyed." Begeta said.  
  
"So they're using my daughter to bring the planet back." Les finished entering the room.  
  
Everyone was speechless. They all stared at her execpt Begeta, who was glaring.  
  
"Could everyone please leave? I would like a word with my son." Les said fighting Begeta's glare.  
  
Everyone left immediately.  
  
"Why'd you come back? To tell us you hate us?" Begeta spat.  
  
Les's face softened up a bit, "I could never hate you or Chiku."  
  
"What about Dad?"  
  
"Your father and I got into an argument. I was fusterated and left."  
  
"You didn't have to leave for a year."  
  
"I was training during that time. I just reached Super Saiyan Four a week ago." Les said, "Begeta you have to understand I'm not the bad guy. I'm your mother and I love you very much."  
  
Begeta sighed and then nodded, "What's wrong with Chi?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you bring everyone back in and then we can let Gramps finish his story up."  
  
Begeta took a good look at his sister and as he was about to open the door to tell the others to come in he said, "Mom, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, dear?"  
  
"Hating you."  
  
"Forgiven. Now hurry up, we should try to help Chi as soon as possible."  
  
"Right." Begeta said rushing into the hallway and downstairs where everyone, but Vegeta, was talking.  
  
To Begeta's surprise, Goten, Goku and Chi-Chi had arrived along with Bulma and Bra and Mary, but the thing that surprised him the most out of everything was Andrew and Marissa. Andrew had his arm wrapped around Marissa's waist and Marissa was leaning against Andrew's shoulder. Begeta had to take a couple deep breaths to calm himself from the shock. Les had always said that Andrew and Marissa never got along and they still really didn't.  
  
"Mom says everyone can go up now and try to figure out what's wrong with Chi." Begeta said before backing away. Everyone ran at the same time and was pushing and shoving to get to Chiku's room.  
  
Les was sitting on the bed, stroking Chiku's flaming hair when everyone dashed in. She was a little surprised, but when she noticed Vegeta she looked up at him and he was about to continue with his story when everyone noticed Les had arrived. They all flocked over to her and were about to start shouting when Les powered up everyone stopped right away.  
  
"You can all talk, scold or whatever after we find out what's wrong with my daughter." Les said firmly, "Now Vegeta please continue to explain what is wrong with Chiku."  
  
"First off nothing is wrong with her. Since she is still sleeping the dream she is having must have caused her to transform."  
  
"So how do we get her to transform back?" Andrew asked.  
  
"We need the father and her mate." Vegeta answered.  
  
Les bit her lip. Trunks didn't come back and Chiku didn't have a mate she wasn't going to have one for a while.  
  
"I might be able to get Trunks, but it's impossible to find her mate. She doesn't even have one." Les said.  
  
"Actually she does. The boy has already chosen her as the two girls have chosen Kakarot's brat and Begeta."  
  
"You mean Hoshi? My daughter's mate is Hoshi!" Les exclaimed. She shook her head; "Gohan and Vegeta go fetch what's his name. I'll get Trunks."  
  
She located Trunks' ki and brought two fingers to her head and disappeared. She heald her breath as she appeared in front of her husband. She was in his bedroom and Trunks was in his boxers.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
He turned around and looked as if he was about to say something, but he didn't. All he did was stare at Les with his weary blue eyes. She looked into his eyes and then ran over to him and hugged him tight. Trunks kept his arms to the side. Les let Trunks go.  
  
"Trunks, Chi needs you right now. Something happened to."  
  
Trunks began alert and his eyes went big, "Chiku? My daughter?" Trunks was dressed and ready in seconds. It seemed as soon as Les had said his daughter was in trouble, he seemed all that much better.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well its kind of hard ro explain. Vegeta will explain when we get back."  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"Gohan's house." Les said.  
  
She hugged Trunks and this time Trunks hugged her back. Les felt a surge of happiness and hugged Trunks tighter and began to kiss his neck.  
  
"Trunks, I missed you so much."  
  
"Yeah I know. I love you Les."  
  
"I love you too, Trunks."  
  
Trunks kissed Les passionatly on the lips and Les kissed him back with just as much feeling. Reluctenly Les broke the kiss.  
  
"We better go. Chiku needs us." Les said using Instant Transmission. When they arrived back, Vegeta and Gohan were there holding back a struggling Hoshi. The room was really crowded now. Everyone was surprised Trunks had come. Chiku was now shouting things in her sleep and tossing around. Trunks rushed over to Chiku and then glared at Hoshi, "What the hell did you do to my daughter?"  
  
"I did nothing. My sister, Kaori has been giving her dreams or nightmares. It figures she would mess up." Hoshi said, shrugging off Trunks' glare.  
  
"What do you mean she messed up?" Begeta asked.  
  
"Chiku had to many bad dreams and memories and she used all her bottled up feelings and unlocked her power. Kaori gave her a nightmare every night and it drove Chiku to this level."  
  
"Anyways, to get her out of this form what do we have to do?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Trunks and this brat have to work their way into Chiku's mind and kiss her through the dream at the same time." Vegeta said.  
  
"She'll resist against Hoshi." Gohan said, "She told of her dreams. She mentioned that everyone died in them."  
  
"Trunks will have to convince her that she needs Hoshi to wake up and transform back." Bra said.  
  
"What if she doesn't want to?" Pan asked.  
  
"Then she'll be stuck in the dream forever with my sister or until one of them dies." Hoshi said, smirking.  
  
"Trunks, have Dad link your mind and Hoshi's mind to Chiku's. Do the best you can." Les said kissing Trunks on the cheek.  
  
"Will do." Trunks said hugging Les. He bent down and looked his son in the eye before embracing him, "Wish me luck 'Geta."  
  
"Good Luck Dad." Begeta said proudly.  
  
Goku went over to the two and linked their minds. Trunks and Hoshi went into a deep sleep. No one knew what was happening once they were linked.  
  
Okay that's all you guys deserve. The dream scene is gonna be really long and I'm gonna use a whole chapter for that. I would really like to know where you all went. I worked real hard on that last chapter and.yeah. Anyways I think I could ask for more then three reviews this time and I need at least two people to answer the poll.  
  
What do you want to happen in the next chapters?  
  
short and sweet romance of les and trunks chiku to fall in love with hoshi begeta to meet miyo i think..explain you choose 


	5. Dream Scene

Yay! I got lots of reviews!! And Kit came back!! Yippi! And everyone gave me different ideas for the story. This is a very good day! I'm gonna use all the ideas I was given and you guys get all the credit! Now remember Trunks and Hoshi are in Chiku's dream.  
  
"I can't believe you. Playing a trick on Chiku. Would you mind explaining why?" Trunks asked, watching his daughter from behind a boulder.  
  
The dream was taking place where the Saiyans had met the Z-fighters. The land was totally destroyed. Chiku and Kaori fighting was probably the reason why. It was a rather pathietic fight. Chiku was killing Kaori literally. She was even holding back and wow, was the only real word for it. This form was very strong. But you dying in dreams can't hurt you in real life, right?  
  
Chiku hit Kaori in the gut and sent her flying into a tree. Kaori had to use all the strength she had to help herself up. She wobbeled as she stood. Chiku smirked and began creating another one of her flamed ki blasts. Kaori's eyes went big and she fell down while stepping back. Chiku just kept getting closer and closer while her ki ball got larger and larger. Kaori was on her back and was trying to move away. Chiku lifted her foot and placed it gently on Kaori's ribs. Slowly Chiku put pressure on Kaori's ribs and they began to break. Kaori screamed bloody murder, which only caused Chiku to smile evily.  
  
Hoshi was clenching his fists so hard blood was dripping. He couldn't just let his sister die. To die in a dream was worth then real death. Death in a dream would completely remove your existance. Hoshi would never let that happen to his half sister. He powered up to Super Saiyan and watched carefully.  
  
Trunks jumped back, a little surprised at Hoshi's power level. Not wanting to be left out of the fight, Trunks powered up to Level Two and like Hoshi, watched carefully.  
  
Chiku raised her energy over her head and slowly brought it down, while murmering, "You will die a slow painful death. You don't deserve anything else."  
  
"Kaori, why would you start a fight with the Key? She cannot be defeated." Hoshi muttered to himself before flying at Chiku.  
  
He knocked Chiku to the ground, which caused Chiku to lose control of her blast, which went flying, and hit the boulder Trunks was watching from behind. Luckily, Trunks had gotten way in time. Chiku pulled herself up from the ground quickly and glared at Hoshi, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving you."  
  
"Why would you save me?" Chiku asked, "We're enemies. Besides I don't need saving. As soon as I kill her this will all be over." She emphised her.  
  
"No it'll just get worse. You'll be stuck in that form forever unless you let me and your father help you."  
  
Chiku's eyes went big, "My father?"  
  
"Yes your father."  
  
"Daddy." Chiku said, smiling.  
  
Trunks heard Chiku and showed himself to her. Chiku flew to her father and hugged him tightly. Trunks hugged her back.  
  
"Dad, I thought you would never come back. I was so mad at you." Chiku said.  
  
"I would never leave you Chiku. Things happened, but it's okay now. That's all in the past."  
  
"Did you talk to Mom?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Chiku hugged her father even harder. She was so happy. Now all she had to do was kill Hoshi and Kaori and it would all be over. Everything would be perfect.  
  
While Chiku and Trunks were reuniting, Hoshi was taking the chance to help his sister.  
  
"I can't believe you. You should know not to fight the key. She's unstoppable." Hoshi scolded his half sister.  
  
"You think I started it?" She stopped talking and began to cough out blood. "She...wa..was...the one..who did."  
  
Hoshi shook his head, "Well now you blew everything. I told you not to give her anymore nightmares and now she knows she has this power. What are we going to do now? You're going to be in huge trouble."  
  
Hoshi's words did nothing for Kaori had passed out. He hit the ground with his fist. This was not going as planned.  
  
Hoshi left his sister on the ground and flew back up to Chi and Trunks, "We're stuck in the dream until Kaori is better."  
  
Trunks sighed, and let himself fall to the ground in annoyance. Chi flew after her father and sat on the ground beside him. She leaned back and put her head against his chest. Hoshi followed Chiku down and then moved away from the two when he landed.  
  
After a few moments of thought, Chiku flew away from her father and over to Kaori. Hoshi flew after her, thinking she was going to kill his half sibling. Chiku kneeled beside her and placed her hands over Kaori's chest. She closed her eyes and focused really hard. Trunks had flown over after he had seen Hoshi and was watching his daughter curiously.  
  
Chiku's hands glowed red, as did Kaori's body. Slowly Kaori's ki began to rise and soon she was perfectly fine. Not one bruise or scar remained. When Kaori opened her eyes and saw Chiku she backed off very quickly.  
  
Chiku stood up, walked over to Kaori and held out her hand. Kaori looked at her and her hand thinking it was a trick. Cautiously, she let Chiku help her up.  
  
"What such a sudden change of heart?" Kaori asked.  
  
"I don't want to be stuck in this nightmate forever." Chiku replied, "So Dad you know how I get out of this form?"  
  
"Well to get out of the form you have to let.." Trunks as interupted.  
  
"Let your father and me kiss you at the same time." Hoshi finished.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Chiku screamed, "You have to be kiding me. Why does he have to kiss me?"  
  
"I'm your future mate, that's why." Hoshi said, smirking.  
  
"Hoshi, no. You're lying. You don't even know me. I'll just mate some human." Chiku said, shaking her head frantically.  
  
"Your favorite colors are orange and blue. Your nickname is Chi. Your favorite food is Italien. You're afraid of being alone and never being loved by someone. Need I go on?"  
  
"No. No. No." Chiku kept shaking her head; "This can't be true. No, this isn't fair. Why me?"  
  
"Chi, if you don't let him kiss you, you'll be stuck in Super Saiyan whatever forever." Trunks said.  
  
"Dad..." Chiku complained, "I don't want to be, but I don't want to be stuck like this forever." She sighed, "Fine, but make it quick."  
  
Trunks gave Hoshi a stern look, "No funny stuff."  
  
Hoshi shrugged inocently and waited for Trunks to kiss his daughter. Trunks kissed his daughter's left cheek and Hoshi was on her right. While Trunks gave her a slight peck, Hoshi lingered a bit longer. Trunks noticed and yanked Hoshi off by her shirt. Chiku was furious at Hoshi and was about to slap him when she suddenly powered down and went into unconiousness.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Chiku's flaming hair went back to its normal lavender with black streaks and her eyes went back to purple.  
  
"They did it!" Goku shouted.  
  
Les put Chi into her lap and held her tight, "Trunks you did."  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Hoshi caught Chiku from falling and Trunks tore his daughter from Hoshi's grip. He glarred at Kaori, "Get us out of this nightmare NOW."  
  
Kaori glupped and focused her thoughts and the dream ended. It was over..but for how long?  
  
That's the dream scene. It was kinda short ya, but I'm gonna start workin on the next chapter right away. I might skip a year, because I'm starting to realize that Chiku sounds a little smarter than a normal six year old, but then again she is Trunks' daughter and Bulma's granddaughter so maybe it does make sense in some odd way. Another thing, I'm too lazy and out of ideas to create new characters for future chapters so if all my dear reviewers could each create one character, I don't care what gender, that would be the best in the world. You don't have to, but if most of you do I might have a surprise for you guys! Well you guys will see most your ideas next chapter. Till Next Time! 


	6. Why Me?

Yay! Thanks Tails for the great character you created and your review. I already have an idea for her. Thank you Crecy and alva. I've been working on a web page for a while now and I should have it up by Thursday next week that is if soccer tryouts go okay. One more thing, I really need you guys to read You Can't Stay Here. I'm going to mention someone from that chapter in this chapter and Kit is the only one who read it so she's the only one who will understand.  
  
***One Year Later***  
  
Chiku's POV  
  
A year since the dream and only a few hours till the Saiyans arrived. I haven't been able to power up to FiraSaiyan. Grandpa Vegeta says it's because I'm not around my mate, but I refuse to believe it.  
  
Mom and Dad are better now. They both had a long talk with Grandpa Vegeta and Goku and Grandma Bulma and Chi-Chi. Uncle Andrew and Dad train me while Mom trains Begeta. I would prefer to train with Mom, but she doesn't take fooling around while Uncle Andrew does.  
  
It amazed everyone when they found out Uncle Andrew was going out with Marissa. It surprised Mom the most.  
  
Mary had to fly back to America, but the airplane exploded due to a ki blast. Mom was heart broken and knew right away it was the Saiyans from space. She vowed to kill them all.  
  
Grandpa Vegeta explained to me that Saiyans really did exist and that if Mom said they didn't I was supposed to tell him.  
  
We moved to Japan. We live in the house where Begeta was born and now Mom and Dad work more often and Mom doesn't trust Begeta to baby sit me so we either go to Grandma Chi-Chi's or Grandma Bulma's. I like Grandma Chi-Chi's better, Grandma Bulma's food is really bad.  
  
I should be training right now, but I'm not. I don't need too. If Grandpa Vegeta is right about Hoshi being my mate, then I'll just go FiraSaiyan destroy and be done with it.  
  
I was a little puzzled. (A/N: I can't type out Grandma or Grandpa whatever anymore. It's just to long. I'm shorting it to GB, GV. GC, GG. Got it?) GV said that when a Saiyan mated they chose the strongest of the oppisite gender. And no offense to Uncle Goten or anything but he's way weaker than Uncle Andrew. Maybe right before I kill Kaori I'll ask her about that.  
  
I'm getting bored of lying on my bed so I guess I'll get a snack before I save the world. (Bit cocky, isn't she?)  
  
Begeta's outside training with Mom, I can hear him yelling out his attacks. He must have created three over the year. They're pretty cool. "Chiku?"  
  
Darnit, it's Dad. He thinks I'm training with Uncle Andrew. Umm...What do I do? Fly off? No, he'll sense me. Wait, he can sense me now. Man I'm dead. Oh well might as well get it over with.  
  
"Yeah." I said meekly.  
  
"You should be training right now. Why aren't you?" Dad asked.  
  
"Because I don't need to. If Grandpa is right I can kill everyone easily."  
  
Dad gave me a stern look, "We're aren't trying to kill anyone, Chi. We just want to get them away from Earth. We're only gonna fight if they force us too."  
  
"But Dad they did force us. They're the ones who created this whole mess in the first place. Besides they're not gonna just leave after a long talk. They're gonna wanna fight and that's what we should give 'em."  
  
Dad sighed, "You sound like your grandfather."  
  
I grinned, "I know. He's the one who told me that."  
  
He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Figures. Chi, why don't you go train with Begeta and your mother? I'm sure Begeta will teach you one of his attacks."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just grab a snack and then spend the time we have left in my room." I said.  
  
Dad just turned away. Hey, why should I care? This meant I wasn't gonna get bugged about training any more. I headed back to my room and turned on the t.v., sat on my bed and sat down to watch the SpongeBob marathon.  
  
***That Night***  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Les's head was against Trunks' chest and they were resting together on the couch. Les had a long spar with Begeta and they had to stop since Trunks and Chiku were hungry and too lazy to cook for themselves.  
  
The Saiyans never arrived. Vegeta and Les were pissed off more than anyone. The others were more or less realived.  
  
Les was also getting annoyed with Chiku's attitude. Sure, she was incrediably powerful, but someone had to have some kind of control over her. Fortunatly, her father in law had explained the key and its past.  
  
The first key was Kaiya, the first princess of Vegeta-sei. She was lovely in many ways and while she was strong, she was gentle and kind and always knew the right times when to do something. She was only six when it happened.  
  
Her mother had died giving birth to her. Her father raised her and Vegeta loved her dearly, but when her father was assissined by a Mercurian, she couldn't control her feelings and killed the Mercurian who had murdered her father. To get revenge and to end her pain she drank the blood of the Mercurian and then flung herself into the flames, which she had created.  
  
But the Mercurian blood had a strange effect on princess. Instead of killing her it gave her extra strength and when combined with her Saiyan blood it gave her the power of being able to the heal the planet and others. That was how the key started.  
  
Vegeta had explained to Les, that she was the Kaeay; the mother of the Key. The Kaeay was the only one to ever defeat or control her daughter. Like her daughter the Kaeay also had a special form  
  
Trunks was the Kaey, the father of the key. The Kaey would be able to put of a good fight, sometimes enough to gain control, but never for long periods of time like the Kaeay.  
  
Hoshi was the Kiey; the mate of the key. He was the same way as the Kaey.  
  
Les knew how to get control of her daughter now, so that was a thought that was to be kept in mind.  
  
Les was half asleep. She knew that Chiku wasn't in her room, but in Begeta's. Trunks was snoring gently and it was starting to get on her nerves. She slowly pushed herself up out of Trunks' arms and heard him whimper. His eyes started to flutter and soon enough he was awake. He stretched his arms and then cracked his knuckles, "Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk." Les answered walking to the door.  
  
"You will be back, right?"  
  
Les nodded, "Yes." She opened the door that led to the porch and flew out into the night sky.  
  
She sighed, she was away from it all. From her husband, her daughter, her son, from everything. But she wasn't going to stay away forever, she couldn't. Vegeta would be laughing right now. Here was Les the most powerful female in the universe running away each time a family issue came up. Just this time, she had no one to run too.  
  
She stopped a crystal blue lake and landed beside it. She sat on a ledge and let her feet dangle over the water. She looked at her reflection in the water. Les's unruley black hair fell all over the place and her onyx eyes gazed back sadly at her.  
  
"Why me?" She asked herself.  
  
"Because you are the chosen one."  
  
Les turned around and stared at the women standing in front of her and asked softly, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tenshi." The women answered. She had wavy black hair and her eyes were black with a hint of blue. She looked about the same age as Les give or take a few years. She wore a navy blue cloak, "Do you remember Rakiu?"  
  
Les shook her head, "No."  
  
Tenshi bowed her head, "Kaede Alessandra Son, it is time you learned of your past." She placed her hand on Les's head and muttered a few words. Suddenly, thoughts, memories, nightmares and dreams came rushing at Les. Her entire past was being thrown at her.  
  
Les jumped back and almost fell into the water. She remembered everything, her entire past, and her brothers even Trunks. Everything made sence now. She remembered telling her mother, 'But until I get used to everything can I still be called Les.' She had gotten used to everything years ago and she was still called Les.  
  
"You are no longer Les, but Kaede." Tenshi said.  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Do you remember Rakiu now?"  
  
"Yes, he wanted me as his mate. My father and Vegeta and my brother should have defeated him."  
  
"They did not defeat him." Tenshi said, rather calmy.  
  
"They didn't?"  
  
"Yes and now Rakiu is willing to kill Trunks in order to get you." Tenshi said, "He's willing to kill your family and destroy the planet."  
  
"How much stronger has Rakiu gotten?"  
  
"He has enough power to challenge your mate."  
  
"Is he working with the other Saiyans?"  
  
Tenshi nodded, "Yes. He has sent them for a reason other than the one you know, but I cannot say."  
  
Les, now Kaede helped herself up off the ground, "How do you know all this?"  
  
Tenshi lowered her head, in disapointment, "Rakiu is my older brother. I am not fond of his ways, but he doesn't listen to me. I came to warn you so you could protect your family and planet. Please do so Kaede." She said before disappearing."  
  
Kaede could only sigh before staring back at the glissening water in front of her. She shook her head in mysterious wonder and repeated those words once again, "Why me?"  
  
I have to say I really enjoyed writing that chapter. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. By the way I've been pondering on the questionsof how you all found my story and what's your fave chapter out of all the stories. TTYL 


	7. Broken Bond

Yay! I got lots of reviews!! Yippi! And Crecy I think you misunderstood me, Rakiu doesn't have any mates, Jaipon is the one who had two. Thanks again to everyone!  
  
Kaede decided not to fly and dragged her feet as she walked home. There was silence, lingering silence. She was just there annoying Kaede with her presense.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She shouted to silence.  
  
She put her face into her hands and began running back to the house. She didn't see where she was going and ended up tripping over something. She tumbled over and landed on her rear-end. She let herself fall down onto the ground and then she looked up at the sky.  
  
It seemed all she could say was 'Why me?'She began banging her head against the ground, her reason unknown  
  
'If Vegeta were here....' she thought, before she burst out laughing. But the laughing wasn't joyful, this laughing showed signs of madness. And Kaede lay there banging her head against the ground and laughing, neither good signs, for the rest of the night.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
Trunks hadn't left his spot on the couch. He had been waiting for Les and oh! What a surprise! She never came home. But Trunks wasn't angry he was worried. He could feel through their bond that something wasn't right yet horribly wrong. The feeling he was receiving made him think of clowns. Not the ones you saw in the circus, but in nightmares.  
  
"Begeta! Chiku! Get in here now!" Trunks shouted to his children.  
  
The two rushed into the den quickly, not liking their father's tone at all.  
  
"Where's Mom?" Chiku asked, looking around for her mother.  
  
"Somewhere. I can sense her, but something's wrong. So Chiku go get your mother's family and Begeta go get..."  
  
"Grandpa Vegeta, Grandma Bulma, Aunt Bra and Uncle Andrew, yeah Dad I know." Begeta said interupting.  
  
"What about Uncle Gohan, Aunt Videl and Pan?" Chiku asked.  
  
"Tell Goten to get them." Trunks said. "I'll get your mother. Meet back here in one hour." He said, before rushing off.  
  
The two children exchanged and followed their father out before taking their separate ways.  
  
Begeta stopped flying, remembering he could use Instant Transmission. He brought his fingers up to his head, and as soon as he disappeared Chiku grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Chiku what-" But before he could finish the two were at Capsule Corp. They ended up in the kitchen, where everyone was eating lunch.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Bulma asked, since Andrew and Bra were to busy with their meal.  
  
"Well Chiku wasn't supposed to come, but Dad wants everyone over in an hour. Something happened to Mom." Begeta explained.  
  
"Something's wrong with Les?" Andrew and Bra looked up from their meal and asked at the same time.  
  
Begeta and Chiku nodded.  
  
"Well Begeta why don't you go get your Grandfather. He's in the Gravity Room. Chiku, dear who are you getting?"  
  
"Mom's side."  
  
"Well Goku's training with Vegeta. Begeta get get him also. So go fly over to Chi-Chi's house and go get her and Goten. Then come back here." Bulma said.  
  
"All right Grandma." Chiku said, running outside and into the air.  
  
Begeta's POV  
  
I watched Chiku leave before I wandered down the hallways to the Gravity Room. They were training at Super Saiyan and training very hard. I masked my ki and then opened the door and walked right into the middle of the fight.  
  
"KAMEHAME-HA!" Grandpa Goku shouted.  
  
Grandpa Vegeta dodged it and then redirected it to where I was standing. It was only a matter of seconds, not even, until they realized where I was. Grandpa Goku was a little worried while Grandpa Vegeta just watched eagerly.  
  
I stepped back into a position and put my hands to the side and shouted, "KAMEHAME-HA!"  
  
My blast hit my grandfather's and sent it flying into the wall creating a huge dent. Grandpa Vegeta smirked and walked over to me. While Grandpa Goku, landed and rushed over.  
  
"Had to use one of Kakkarot's attacks?"  
  
"What difference does it make?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "Anyway the real reason I came, is because something's wrong with Mom and Dad want everyone over."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Grandpa Goku asked.  
  
"Dunno. Dad could feel something wrong and he sent us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah me and Chiku. Who else?"  
  
"Where's Chi?"  
  
"Getting Mom's side." I said.  
  
Grandpa Goku smiled, "Sure, go get Bulma, Andrew and Bra. Then we can go."  
  
"We have to wait for Chiku and Uncle Goten." I said.  
  
"What?" Grandpa Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah. Chiku's gettting Grandma and Goten's gonna get Gohan, Videl and Pan- chan."  
  
Chiku's POV  
  
It would have been nice if Begeta could have used IT to bring me to Grandma's, I mean it was a lot faster and all and this was an important matter. Oh well, might as well get used to it. Maybe if I spike my ki I can bring the others here and it won't take as long. Here goes nothing..  
  
Goten's POV  
  
I was just lying on my bed. I could feel something wrong with Les, but since Trunks, Chi or 'Geta hadn't come or anything I figured everything was okay. Just then Chi's ki skyrocketed. I shot up from my lying position and ran into the kitchen. Mom was giving me a worried look. Even she could feel it. Without saying anything. I grabbed Mom and put her on my back, then ran outside and into the air, flying quickly to my niece.  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
Pan was in her room sulking and Videl was siding with her. This had been going on since last night and nothing could get worse, right? I fell onto the couch and tried to get comfortable and clear my mind. Nothing worked. I pulled a book up and into my lap and began reading it, when Chi's ki went up. Videl and Pan rushed down stairs and gave me a worried look. I dropped the book and nodded. Pan was very close to Chiku and was the first to leave. Videl and I followed her out.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
I could feel Chiku's ki and the others were rushing over to her. I couldn't help but smirk she was definatly clever. She didn't need help, she just didn't want to waste time. Begeta, Andrew, Bra, Goku, Mom and Dad had just left to go to her. Chiku's going to get scolded for raising her ki either by Dad or Gohan.  
  
I've been watching Les for half an hour and her eyes are closed but she keeps banging her head against the ground and laughing. It''s giving me the creeps. Her ki is rising so she must be asleep.  
  
I'm trying to reach her through the bond, but something's wrong. I can't. It's like she's pushing me away. The harder I try, the farther away I feel.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
I turn around and see Chiku with everyone else. They all look worried even Dad. I bite my lip; I don't know how to explain this. I look back at Les and examin her neck. The mark I gave her those many years ago is.....GONE. ? ? ?  
  
I picked her up and turn around and face the others. Without saying a word I bring her to my father. He'll know what's wrong. He took Les from he and exmained her neck, like I did. When he looked up, his face was covered in shock. But before he could say anything, someone behind me did.  
  
"The bond's broken."  
  
Well that chapter was certianly not fun to write. I kept getting writer's block and then I would write something and not like it at all. I'm gonna be busy all this week, so don't expect much. I have track Mon and Wed, then I run with my soccer team, Tues, I also have a writer's workshop on Wed, and on Thurs and Fri I'll be on vacation in Moodus, CT. I probably won't be able to start writing the next chapter until next week. Sorry about the wait. 


	8. To Give Up the One You Love or Let the W...

Wow I been gone for the whole week and not once did I get a chance to write at all. I think I'll just say my thank yous to all my dear reviewers and continue. THANK YOU!  
  
Trunks spun around and in surprise stumbled. There was a man standing in front of him. He looked no older than Trunks. His hair was long and black and was something like Raditz's. His spiky bangs covered his green eyes that shone brightly. Unlike the other Saiyans, he wore no scouter. Instead of Saiyan armor he modeled a midnight black gi. His boots were white and there were stains of blood here and there. Standing beside him was none other than Tenshi. Her hood was removed and her head was lowered. She didn't dare look at Trunks' face.  
  
"Give me Kaede." He commanded.  
  
"Never," Trunks shouted, "Who are you?"  
  
"What happened? Did Kaede never get a chance to go home and tell you?" The Saiyan smirked, "You wouldn't remember who I am, but I'm sure Prince Vegeta and that third class idiot Kakarot know who I am." He turned his gaze to the two and made himself look as innocent as he could, which wasn't very.  
  
"Rakiu," Goku mummbled to the ground before looking up at his daughter and then back at Rakiu, "We killed you."  
  
Rakiu shook his head and moved his pointer finger back and forth, "That would have been nice if you killed me like you thought you did, but you didn't now did you? Don't tell me you don't remember? Vegeta's attack. Pile of dust. Found a body that resembled mine." He cracked his knuckles; "You remember any of this?"  
  
Vegeta was furious. Tricked by a six-year-old? The Prince of Saiyans couldn't and wouldn't sink that low. He was clenching his fists, trying to hold in his temper like Bulma had told him, unless he wanted to spend three months on the couch.  
  
Rakiu began tapping his foot impatiently. He glanced at Kaede and it seemed he softened up for the moment, "She'll be asleep like that forever if you don't give her to me."  
  
"What do you mean 'asleep'?" Andrew asked, getting ready to power up at any moment.  
  
Rakiu looked at Andrew and searched his ki, "Vegeta's son, eh? Never knew the almightly prince had two sons."  
  
"Answer my question." Andrew snapped, beginning to power up.  
  
Rakiu seemed unafraid of Andrew. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled mockingly, causing Andrew to power up more. Bra was having a hard time holding her brother back.  
  
"To answer your question; her bond broke without mating another. I had Tenshi use her gift of the mind and pry into Kaede's connection with her mate and then she was able to break it."  
  
Everyone moved his or her eyes to Tenshi. She didn't confront any of them. She wanted to move away or to tell them she was forced, but her brother would punish her servely. A small price to pay to save an inoccent's life. Only problem was she didn't have the guts.  
  
Rakiu continued, "Tenshi also added one of her specials. A sleeping blast, quite amazing when you're the one blasting it. The opponet can't feel it or sense it. Very powerful."  
  
"There are other girls in the universe. Why take Les?" Gohan asked.  
  
'Dumb question Uncle Gohan.' Chiku thought to herself, 'God, even I know the answer to that.'  
  
"First off, she is not 'Les'. Her name is Kaede. And why her? She is the strongest female in the universe as I am the strongest male. She will rule with me as her queen."  
  
Begeta rolled his eyes, "Typical bad guy issue."  
  
Rakiu turned his attentions to Kaede's son, "Really?"  
  
"Well actually yeah. All you ever want is revenge, or to be immortal, or to be the strongest or to rule the world. You never have a good reason."  
  
"And what would a good reason be?"  
  
Begeta thought about it, "Well there is no good reason because you aren't good guys. There's no good reason to be bad. (A/N:I love that line)"  
  
"I see and you are?"  
  
"Begeta. Kaede's son."  
  
Rakiu nodded his head in approvement, "This is the one that young girl wanted isn't he, Tenshi?"  
  
"Yes Rakiu." She said to the ground.  
  
"Who did Hoshi want?"  
  
"The FiraSaiyan."  
  
"And Kaori?"  
  
"Kakarot's second son."  
  
As the conversation went on Tenshi's head never left the ground. She had lost the courage she once had many years ago.  
  
"Give me all who Tenshi has named." Rakiu demanded.  
  
"And if we don't?" Goku asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know what? I was six when I tricked you into thinking I was dead. What makes you think you can hurt me?" He shrugged, "The odds are against you. If you don't give me Kaede she'll be like that forever. And if you don't give me, Begeta, the FiraSaiyan and Kakarot's brat……well I'll tell you later."  
  
"Prove you can wake." Pan said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard her. Prove you can wake my mother." Chiku said.  
  
"Yeah really." Bra chipped in.  
  
Rakiu looked at the three girls with some interest, "Fine I will show you. Then she is mine." He looked at the male Saiyans, "Agreed?" He stuck his brown tail out as if it were his hand.  
  
The males all exchanged glances. His ki was extremely high, but as Kaede had pointed out those many years ago he was bluffing and they had a hard time believing he had this power. But the key thing was to never underestimate anyone most definatly a Saiyan.  
  
Trunks was still holding his mate close to his chest. He couldn't bare to let her go, but he didn't want to risk the Earth or anyone's life. Trunks faced Rakiu and stared him in the eye. He grabbed Rakiu's tale and shook it reluctenty, "Agreed."  
  
"Smart choice. Now when she wakes she will think I am you and you me. Her family will be portrayed as an enemy. Only Kaede's children and her brother will look like they normally do." He nodded to his sister, "Tenshi."  
  
She brought her hands to her head and slowly Kaede began to wake. Tenshi was shivering as she did.  
  
The first thing Kaede noticed when she awoke was Trunks, but he looked like Rakiu to her. She leaped out of his arms and went into a fighting stance, but when she noticed the other's who looked like enemies. She was surprised to see her children and Goten looking comfortable with the bad guys.  
  
"Get over here you three." She called and then stood straight and turned around and faced Rakiu who looked like Trunks.  
  
"Where are the others? We should beat these idiots while we can." She said.  
  
"Don't worry about them. And these morons are leaving anyways. See?" Rakiu said, as they began to leave all execpt Chiku, Begeta and Goten.  
  
"Come on you guys. We'd better get home." Kaede said flying off and than waiting for them.  
  
Tenshi followed her while Rakiu stayed and talked to the three, "You three do want to know what will happen if you or your family pulls anything right?"  
  
None of them answered.  
  
Rakiu smirked. They were afraid of him. He could mold them like putty now, "I'll blow the world up and Kaede along with it." Then with another smirk he flew after Kaede.  
  
The three exchanged worried glances before flying off after them. Things were definatly not working for them. Maybe they never would. Trunks had made a tough decision. It was either give Kaede up or let the world blow up. But maybe if they could get through to Tenshi….  
  
I think that chapter was pretty good. Able to write it in about an hour so it might be a little itchy. And if something confuses you guys please ask away. I wrote this when I was offline so I don't know if I answered any questions in the chapter. Anyways I hope you liked and catch ya next chapter. 


	9. From the Mind of Trunks

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I was gone so long and I still have to fix the previous chapter, but I'm working on it. This month is gonna be really busy so please don't expect much. My birthday is today, Aug 1. Then the 3rd I have my b-day party and then the 5th I have another and then I might go to Rhode Island for vacation and Wallingford for a soccer tournament. This chapter is mainly gonna focus on Trunks and everyone back on Earth. I'm at my friends house, right now and she's not a big fan of DBZ so this is gonna be quick.  
  
Everything fell apart. It wasn't even half an hour and already Trunks couldn't believe what he had just done. Les didn't deserve this, his children didn't, and his best friend didn't. He would live with this guilty feeling forever.  
  
Vegeta, Goku and Gohan were furious with Trunks. They never thought he would make such a horrible choice. But it didn't matter to Trunks. He would let them stay mad at him. Rakiu wouldn't hurt Les. He had a feeling he wouldn't. He hoped he was right.  
  
If only Les could see him now. He already had a beer in his hand and a pack of cigarettes in his back pants pocket. He went back to his 'hideout' and didn't plan to leave. What could you expect? It seemed neither of them, Les nor Trunks handle family problems. It was rather pathetic.  
  
He was just sitting on this old couch that creaked when you moved. He didn't feel like doing anything. All he wanted to do was lay here and sulk and hope this was just a nightmare.  
  
He began to drift off when the wooden plank he called a door was knocked to the ground. Normally he would have shot up and gone Super Saiyan, but he didn't feel like it and dying didn't seem so bad now.  
  
"Trunks! Get off your ass now!" His brother shouted.  
  
Trunks just stuck his head into his pillow and began to fall asleep. He could care less that his brother was here.  
  
Andrew growled and chucked a ki blast at his older brother. Trunks fell off the couch in surprise. He rubbed his head and looked up at his brother innocently.  
  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked getting up. He created a small ball of ki and used it to light a cigarette.  
  
"I thought you quit?" Andrew asked, motioning to the cigarette.  
  
Trunks shrugged and fell back onto the couch, every so often sucking in the toxic gas and then blowing it out.  
  
Trunks wanted his brother to leave and leave now. He didn't want to talk. He had already convinced himself that he didn't want to do anything. Not even save Les.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Les is gonna give birth to two children, Trunks! Two children that don't belong to you! How do you even know that Rakiu won't try and change her? Trunks, he took your best friend, your children and your mate!" Andrew shouted furiously.  
  
Andrew's yelling did nothing. Trunks still didn't change any way phyically. He just kept smoking his cigarette.  
  
"You know, maybe Les was right when she said you didn't love her." Andrew said and began leaving.  
  
Trunks got up, "When did she say that?"  
  
"Years ago. I think she may say it again. She may expect us to rescue her and when we show up with out you, do you know how she's gonna react?"  
  
Trunks said nothing. But Andrew knew he was getting through to his brother.  
  
"I don't have time to talk to a brick wall. When you feel like doing something worthwhile stop by at Capsule Corp. Everyone's gonna be there." Andrew said, before using IT.  
  
Trunks sighed and threw the cigarette away. "Why is it always me in these situations?" He got up off the couch, washed himself up and then took off toward Capsule Corp.  
  
That's it for now. I'll work on the next part when I get home. I hope you enjoyed this short little thing. 


	10. When Your Heart Pulls

I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had started writing it before I did 'From the Mind of Trunks', but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I put that up first. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Tenshi had told Kaede this was a trick. Instead, of masking everyone Tenshi told Kaede what to do. She knew this would be difficult for Kaede to pretend that Rakiu was Trunks. The worst part was Kaede had to give birth to two children of Rakiu's or he would destroy Earth.  
  
"Kaede, we are not going home." Rakiu called out to her.  
  
She turned around and did her best to look confused. Begeta, Goten and Chiku stood behind her. "Why?"  
  
"Because I said so. Now follow me." Rakiu snapped. He growled and then flew the other way. Tenshi followed him wordlessly.  
  
"Oh God am I going to kill that Rakiu." Kaede mummbled to herself.  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"Never mind 'ten." She sighed, "Let's get going before Rakiu realizes that I know he isn't Trunks."  
  
The three nodded and followed Kaede closely.  
  
"Who does she think she's fooling, Tenshi?" Rakiu asked, curiously.  
  
"What do you mean, brother?" Tenshi asked.  
  
Rakiu stopped flying and grabbed his sister and stared into her eyes, "You know what I mean. Why didn't you do as I told?"  
  
"I tried brother. She's strong. I compromised and told her what you wanted." Tenshi said shivering, as she lied.  
  
Rakiu pushed her back and threw his hands up in annoyance. "Kaede!!!!" He shouted.  
  
She clenched her fists and immediately flew faster to Rakiu, "Yes Trunks."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me and called me by my correct name." Kaede jumped back in surprise. "Yes I do know. Now we will be on my ship for four years. You and your family will be treated with respect if you show it back." He paused, "Understand?"  
  
She nodded sadly, "Yes Rakiu. Understood."  
  
"Good. If anyone makes any attempt to save you and crush my plan. I will not hesitate to kill them and the Earth." Rakiu said.  
  
"Yes Rakiu. I know." Kaede hesitated, "Will I be punished if I do not give you a suitable child?"  
  
Rakiu laughed and then stopped understanding she was serious, "Maybe, but it should not happen, but if it does Tenshi will take care of him."  
  
"Will the child count as one of the two children I must give birth to?"  
  
"Perhaps. Depending on how you and your children behave. Now follow me to the space ship. Hoshi, Miyo and Kaori are already there."  
  
"Oh," Kaede said, not really caring that Hoshi, Miyo and Kaori were there.  
  
"Get your family over here and I'll teleport us there." Rakiu said. He sounded kinder and kinder to Kaede each time he spoke.  
  
"Yes." Kaede didn't waste any time in getting Goten, Begeta and Chiku. Tenshi was once again standing by Rakiu.  
  
Tenshi stood to his left and Kaede to his right. Then Goten, Begeta, and Chiku stood in the front. Rakiu wormed his hand into Kaede's and as a reflex she accepted. She realized her mistake, but didn't turn back. Holding his hand actually felt right, not that holding Trunks' hand felt bad, but she suddenly realized that it felt good to be around Rakiu. She could feel her heart cracking into two pieces one side for Trunks and the other for Rakiu. She shook her head and received a smirk from Rakiu. He knew what she was thinking. He brought his fingers up to his head and the group disapeared.  
  
They ended up in the control room. Kaede pulled her hand away from Rakiu and got a look from everyone which she tried hard to ignore. Rakiu walked over to a table and grabbed four bracelets.  
  
"These are ki bracelets. You won't able to fly, create ki blasts or go super. You can't even mask it. Your power levels are also reduced to the strength of a human." Rakiu said as he finished putting the bracelets on his four captives.  
  
Begeta growled angerily and stomped his foor angerily. Rakiu chuckled at Begeta.  
  
"How old are your children, Kaede?"  
  
"Begeta is thirteen and Chiku is eleven."  
  
"Good. And your brother?"  
  
"Same as me. Thiry-one."  
  
"Miyo is twelve. Hoshi is fourteen. Kaori is twenty-one."  
  
"A ten year difference!" Goten shouted furiously, "There is no way I'm mating with her."  
  
"That's too bad. You will all share rooms with your soon to be mates. Same goes for Kaede and me."  
  
They all nodded. They couldn't be anymore pissed off or annoyed.  
  
"Good enjoy your four year stay." Rakiu said leaving the room.  
  
Kaede spat at Rakiu and moved the bracelet that sat on her wrist.  
  
"You can not take it off. Only Rakiu can." Tenshi said. She bowed her head, "I am sorry Mistress."  
  
Kaede stopped figeting with the bracelet and gave Tenshi a look, "Mistress? Tenshi, I have a name please use it."  
  
Tenshi nodded, "Fine. I assume my brother will want me to show you to your rooms. Please follow me."  
  
Tenshi pulled up her hood and walked out the door and down a corridor. The four half-breeds ran to catch up.  
  
Tenshi stopped at at door; "This is the FiraSaiyan's room."  
  
"My name's Chiku." Kaede's daughter snapped.  
  
"Yes. Hoshi should be in there."  
  
"Great. I'll wait. I wanna see where the others' rooms are."  
  
"Fine. Begeta, your room is across from your sister's."  
  
Tenshi continued walking, "Goten, your room is here." She pointed out, "You may stay with me Kaede. Rakiu wants to show you his room."  
  
"Okay. Goten don't act like a total idiot. And you two don't cause to much trouble." Kaede winked and her children smirked, "Yes Mom."  
  
"See ya later!" Kaede said, before following Tenshi.  
  
The three then exchanged looks before stepping into their rooms.  
  
Chiku stepped into the room, cautionsly. No one was in here. She sighed in relief. She looked around the room. It was rather plain and had just one bed. She'd rather sleep in a pit full of poisonous snakes than with him.  
  
To take her mind off sleeping with him, she looked in the drawers. She found all clothes her Aunt Bra would wear. She looked through everything with no luck. Could things get any worse?  
  
Suddenly, she felt his ki. 'Damn, she thought, 'I forgot to mask my ki.' Then she remembered she couldn't. 'Screw this. How come when anyone ever thinks things couldn't get any worse, they do?' The door handle began to turn and Chiku flung herself onto the bed.  
  
The door opened and the mist slowly seeped in. Chiku's gaze never left the door. Hoshi smirked at Chiku, which caused her to blush. He stepped into the room. All he was wearing was a towel.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Chiku asked, embarrassed.  
  
"What do you want me to wear?" Hoshi asked, still smirking.  
  
"Clothes," Chiku said, "But there aren't any of your clothes in here."  
  
"Course my clothes are in here. I just hid them from you." Hoshi said. He flipped open a pad on the wall and pushed a combination of numbers. An outfit popped out of the wall.  
  
"What about me?" Chiku whinned.  
  
"Pick something. The room is rull of girl's clothes." Hoshi said, knowing very well that she hated girl's clothes.  
  
"Key word: girls! I don't wear girl's clothes." She explained, "Please let me borrow some clothes."  
  
"No." Hoshi said simply.  
  
"Awww..come on. I don't even have sport bras! Not to mention something that you can actually call underwear."  
  
Hoshi was a little surprised by her bluntness, but once again said, "No."  
  
She sighed and then thought for a momet, "Does your sister, Miyo, wear these kinda clothes?"  
  
"Course not." Hoshi said, not having a clue to as why she was asking him this.  
  
"Yes." Chiku said before running out of the room and across the hall to her brother's room. She was about to enter when she heard giggling, moans and screams. She made a disgusted face. She couldn't believe her brother. They weren't even here for an hour. But that was her brother. You could make sure that he knew the prettiest girls and of course they flocked to him. It drove Chiku and her mother crazy. These girls were so preppy and always cheery and happy, along with no talent what so ever.  
  
She turned around annoyed and walked back into her room. Hoshi was dressed and lying on the bed, hands under his head.  
  
"No luck?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"Hell no. Your sister and my brother are at it." Chiku said, disgustidly.  
  
"Already?"  
  
Chiku nodded and sighed, "I'd better find some 'clothes'."  
  
She searched through her drawers and finally decided on yellow floral print skirt that was knee length and a light yellow tangtop. She looked at Hoshi and he looked back at her. She smiled and received one back. She grabbed her clothes, ran into the bathroom, and changed quickly before examining herself in the mirror. 'I hope he likes how I...What am I talking about? Why do I even care?; She took a deep breath and stepped out.  
  
Hoshi scanned her quickly. 'It wouldn't have been nicer if she picked some of the other clothes that showed a little more, but the skirt and tangtop look terrific on her.' Hoshi thought.  
  
Hoshi licked his lips, unconciously, "You look great."  
  
Chiku smiled slightly, "Thanks."  
  
Begeta and Miyo were making out. And having a grand ole time. I'm just too lazy to tell about it. You guys understand anyways.  
  
Now on to Goten and Kaori who are doing shit. That's right nothing. They just gazed at each other every so often before looking at the ceiling or the floor.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" Kaori asked, turning around.  
  
Goten turned around and faced her, "It's not that I don't' like you. It's just the age difference."  
  
"Age? That's it? That can be fixed. So do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Goten bit his lip. How could you change your age? He wasn't going to ask. This girl kinda scared him. She was almost acting like well him. She was childish and seemed carefree, except of course in battle.  
  
It freaked him out. "Ummmm..." He couldn't lie. She was rather attracitve. Goten took a deep breath and remembered that his sister told him not to act stupid. "You're beautiful." He said, honestly.  
  
Kaori squealed with joy and kissed Goten on the cheek and grinned cutely. Goten couldn't help but grin back.  
  
Rakiu had left Kaede alone in his room. He was training and didn't want Kaede to interfere. Which she took as an insult. She wouldn't be in his way. But being alone did give her a chance to think things over.  
  
Was the Earth really worth saving? Maybe she was just being selfish. She sighed and sat up as the door opened and Rakiu stepped in.  
  
He no longer wore his Saiyan armor. He now wore cargo pants and a black mussle shirt. He even wore sneakers. Kaede wondered were he got his clothes.  
  
Rakiu noticed Kaede's small smile and smiled at her. "Are you hungry?" He asked lying next to her.  
  
Kaede was about to answer, but she couldn't. "Rakiu why does it feel good to be with both you and Trunks?"  
  
Rakui sat up, "Vegeta never told you." He sighed, "You are the Kaeay: The FiraSaiyan's mother. She has the toughest choice. Both Trunks and I are suitable mates for you. You must decide whom you want. There is no win-win situation."  
  
Kaede sighed and stared at the grond. Rakiu leaned overand lifted her head by her chin. "Will a huge feast of food take your mind off of that?"  
  
Kaede smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but only for a little while."  
  
Wow, my hand is killing me. Anyways, Rakiu may not be as evil as he onced seemed. Now I have an idea and I really would like everyone to participate. This is kinda a reviewers' challenge. I want you guys to write what happened during the four years that Kaede, 'ten, 'Geta and Chi are on the ship or you can write about what happened in the years I never mentioned in Where I Belong, like Les and Goten's sixteenth birthday, stuff like that. I'll pick two winnders and then I'll put the winners' story up. You all have until Aug. 31 to e-mail your stories to me! I hope you all enter and good luck! 


	11. From the Mind of Tenshi

Yay! Thanks Crecy for your ideas! I love them soooo much! This chapter is another that's gonna focus on Trunks and maybe give a little hint to as what our Saiyans may be up too.  
  
Trunks sighed as he flew through the air. This made him feel a little better. He wondered what Les was doing right now. Was Rakiu treating her right? And what about his kids? And Goten? He was dying to know what was happening.  
  
He entered Capsule Corp. to find everyone seated in the living room. They all turned and Vegeta was the first to comment, "Looks like the brat cares."  
  
Trunks ignored his father's comment and asked Goku, "Have you come up with come way to get them back?"  
  
"Actually we haven't." Goku said.  
  
Trunks hit himself in the head, "Why not?"  
  
"Because if you listened to Rakiu, he'll destroy the Earth. We need a way to reach them without Rakiu knowing."  
  
"Tenshi." Trunks muttered so no one could here.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tenshi. Didn't Rakiu say she could read minds and stuff? What if we try and reach her?"  
  
Goku thought about it and then looked to Vegeta, "What do you think about it?"  
  
"Well it's better than we were doing. We are going to try it."  
  
"Goku you try and reach her, ok?"  
  
He nodded and began to try and worm his way into Tenshi's mind.  
  
**Who are you?** Tenshi's mind demanded.  
  
**It's Goku.** He replied, **We need your help.**  
  
**I can't do anything.** She complained, **My brother will punish me.**  
  
**He won't know. He won't suspect it was you. Please listen on behalf of Les' mate.**  
  
She sighed, **What do you need?** **Some way. Anyway to get our family back.**  
  
**The only way to escape is to take their braceles off.**  
  
**Bracelets?**  
  
**Ki bracelets. They become very limited and are almost completely human.**  
  
**Do you know how to remove them?**  
  
She hesitated, **Yes.**  
  
**Will you remove them?**  
  
Another hesitation, **Yes. I will help them escape in six months time.**  
  
**Thank you Tenshi.**  
  
***You're welcome Goku.**  
  
Tenshi cut the link off. Goku smiled as he focused back into the real world. He grinned at Trunks, "We'll have them back in six months."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances and smiled, even Vegeta. This would all be over in six months. Everything would be back to normal in six months. Or so they thought..  
  
Real short chapter, yeah, but since I don't know who IS doing the challenge I'm putting this, since I doubt anyone is planning to do a thing on the folks of Earth. Anyways, in the review please let me know if you are or are not in the challenge, I'm not going to assume anything. L8r dayz. 


	12. A Switch in Control

I have to say I'm a little disapointed. I got one review for the last chapter(thanks crecy) and as far as I know no one is doing my challenge. I'm only a little disapointed since I knew the chapter sucked and since no one is doing the challenge I get to write, what I originally wanted too. Guess that's a plus. Betta get started..  
  
Chiku's POV  
  
Hoshi left. Don't know why and could really careless. Begeta's still with Miyo so I'm stuck in my room alone. Yes stuck, literally. Hoshi thought it best that he kept me 'safe' by locking me in this damn room so I couldn't cause any trouble. How can I possibly cause trouble? I can't do anything.  
  
Wonder, what Mom's doing? Probably ready to kill Rakiu. Ha, I'd like to see his face when Mom's kicks his ass. Doubt that'll happen anytime soon, with these stupid bracelets it's impossible to do anything.  
  
I lay down on the bed and try to get comfortable. The skirt is making it difficult. Screw the skirt! I get up off the bed and look through the drawers. There has to be a decent pair of pants here some where. I think I found a pair..ugg..these are aren't pants. You can't even consider these flairs. Damn, it's the only pair of pants in any of these drawers. I don't really mind the tangtop, but damn these jeans.  
  
I didn't really feel like stepping into the bathroom so I stood in front of the door and quickly changed out of the skirt and into the jeans. To my surprise they weren't as tight as I thought they were. In a way they were kinda comfy.  
  
I was bored now. The room was clean so I couldn't clean it. There wasn't a boom box or anything, which meant I was stuck in a room with absoutly nothing. Lucky me!  
  
Why Hoshi leave anyways? Did he even tell me? Yeah think he did. Tenshi wanted him. Who knows why. Maybe they're gonna try and kill us. Wouldn't mind that. Then Dad could wish us back and we'd be back home.  
  
I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I went back to the bed and rested my head on the pillow. Finally I heard the door open and Hoshi stepped in.  
  
I yawned before I asked, "What'd Tenshi want?"  
  
"Hmmm..oh nothing, really just explaining some stuff to us." Hoshi answered as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side.  
  
I turned my gaze somewhere else. Hoshi was hinting, it was obvious. It was just weird. I never considered myself beautiful, maybe pretty, but certainly not beautiful. What did Hoshi see in me?  
  
I curled myself up into a little ball. I realized for some reason I was growing cold. I shivered, "What time is it?"  
  
"Six ten I think." Hoshi said, stretching his arms and then sitting beside me on the bed.  
  
I moved over. I wouldn't let him win. I felt him move closer to me. I didn't want this. Not now. "Hoshi? Do you think we can train? Just for a little bit?"  
  
"Umm..I dunno. Rakiu might get upset. I would have to take off your ki bracelet."  
  
"Pretty please Hoshi." I said, gettting on all fours. I put on a pouty face and new very well I was giving Hoshi a good view.  
  
"Well I guess, but only for two hours." Hoshi said.  
  
"Yay! Thank you Hoshi!" I shouted happily.  
  
"Your welcome, I guess." He hopped off the bed, "There won't be any training pants in your drawers. So this is the one and only time I'll let you borrow clothes."  
  
"Okay." I said, getting up and standing beside him.  
  
He flipped the pad up and was about to push a series of buttons when he looked behind his shoulder at me, "Close your eyes."  
  
I sighed and did as he told, well almost, I took a little peak and was able to see the number's he pressed; 130. That's my birthday! January 30! Nah, Hoshi wouldn't know my birth date.  
  
"Computer I need a pair of shorts." Hoshi said, rather softly.  
  
I was surprised. I didn't hear him say that last time. The wall revealed a pair of pants and Hoshi grabbed them and tossed them to me. "I'll wait outside for ya." He said, disapearing.  
  
I sighed and in a flash changed into the shorts. I knew the tangtop wouldn't last long. Thank god, Grandma Bulma had made special undergarmets for me.  
  
I ran outside to the hallway only to be scared by Hoshi.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Damn!" I shouted before falling on my ass. I helped myself up and looked hurt. I rubbed my sore spot and stuck my tongue out at Hoshi. He shook his head in wonder before walking away.  
  
I ran to catch up. Hoshi just nodded and I followed him down a heck of a lot of hallways. It seemed to take ages to get to the room.  
  
"We there yet?"  
  
"Yes. We're here." Hoshi took my wrist and moved it a certain way and it came off. I memorized the pattern. This would work perfectly. He handed me the bracelet, "Keep it safe."  
  
Now that the bracelet was off, I could tamper with the controls. Carefully I created a small ki blast and used it to switch around the controls. Now that I had my power back I also had my speed and quickly I put the bracelet on him and smirked, "Ha. I win."  
  
"Didn't you forgot I know how to get it off?"  
  
"Really why don't you try?"  
  
Hoshi did the combination he did before when the bracelet was on me. And to my liking it didn't come off. "What did you do?"  
  
"Just turned the tables. Now I'm the one in control." Chiku said, hands on her hips, "Now you listen to me."  
  
Yay! Chiku took control! Go Chiku! That's all you guys are gonna get for a while. I hope you all enjoy and savor it! Later dayz! 


	13. The Tables Have Turned

Yeah well thanks for the reviews I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but first I wanted Andrew to write it, since I'm getting a little bored, and he kept coming up with excuses and I've given up with him. He's hopeless. Anyway, this chapter's gonna focus on Kaede and Rakiu; Goten and Kaori; and last but not least Begeta and Miyo.  
  
Begeta was lying on the bed beside Miyo. He was fooling around with the bracelet for what must have been the eighth time. It was driving Miyo crazy. Begeta sat up and got off the bed. Miyo pushed herself up and asked, "Where ya goin'?"  
  
"I think I should go check up on my sister." Begeta said, as he went to the door, but was stopped by a lightening fast Miyo.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Miyo said, quickly, "You don't have to check on her. She's a big girl."  
  
"Miyo, you don't know my sister very well. She's gets into more trouble than I do and that's sayin' something." Begeta said, trying to get around Miyo.  
  
"You can't go!" Miyo shouted, which caused Begeta to jump back in surprise.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"You know, Chiku uses that one a lot and after a while it just gets old." Begeta said, "Now MOVE!"  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
In reality it was true. He couldn't and if he tried she could really hurt him. These ki bracelets where more than annoying.  
  
"Fine." Begeta said, going back to the bed and lying on it, "I won't." Little did Miyo know that Begeta had a plan.  
  
"What?" Miyo was seriously confused. Begeta looked like one to argue and here he was lying on the bed not arguing.  
  
Begeta ignored Miyo and focused his thoughts. It took him a few minutes but he finally seemed to have got it.  
  
::Chi can you hear me?:: Begeta asked through the bond the two shared.  
  
::Yes, big brother I can hear you. What do ya need?::  
  
::I need out of this room and I want this damn bracelet off.:: Begeta complained to his little sister.  
  
::Guess what? I don't got no more bracelet! It's on Hoshi!:: Chiku exclaimed.  
  
::What? How'd you-::  
  
::Easy. Hoshi took it off and then I switched the pattern around so he can't take it off. I can take your's off if you want.::  
  
::Thank god, you have the Briefs's brains.::  
  
Chiku rolled her eyes, ::Whatever bro. I'll take the bracelet in about an hour. I'm gonna annoy Hoshi while I still can. Do you believe he made me where girl's clothes?::  
  
::Oh my god he did!?:: Begeta said, he voice dripping in sarcasim.  
  
::You're so mean. Anyway, I'll catch ya later 'Geta! Bye!:: Chiku said, cutting off the link between them.  
  
"Begeta!" Miyo said, waving her hand in front of Begeta's face, "Come back!"  
  
"Huh? Oh it's you." He said, like it was no biggie.  
  
"Yeah it's me. What was up with that? You zoned out."  
  
"Oh sorry 'bout that." Begeta said, not meaning it. He streched his arms over his head and then yawned. He was bored again. He didn't want to make- out with Miyo any more and he couldn't leave the room. This sucked.  
  
Goten was following Kaori around the ship. She wanted to show him something and she wouldn't say what she was showing him. He sighed, he really wanted to go back home. Anything was better than being this limited. It felt so lousy to be a human. They were so weak and even the strong ones were weak.  
  
Kaori stopped and opened the door and dragged Goten through. She looked happily at what stood infront of them.  
  
She smiled, "Isn't it awesome? I made it myself, with a little help from Hoshi."  
  
"Uhhh..."Goten said, "It's awesome alright, but what is it?" Goten asked, his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well, I have't come up with a name for it yet, but it makes a person younger or older." Kaori said, "And I kinda knew this problem with our ages would happen so I built this to prevent it."  
  
Goten stared in awe at the machine and at Kaori. It was amazing. He never thought she was actually smart. Then again, he didn't know if the machine actually worked.  
  
"So how old do you want me to be?" Kaori asked, swinging her hips back in forth.  
  
"Ummm..how 'bout twenty-eight?" Goten suggested.  
  
"OKAY!" She shouted happily, before bouncing over to the machine. She pushed a few simple buttons, and then jumped into a large opening that had lazers aiming at it. She stood in the middle and then said, "Goten, see that big red button. Push it!"  
  
Goten nodded and rushed over and pushed the button. Suddenly out of the arrows came a bright light. Goten brought his arm up to shield his eyes and when the light calmed down and he brought his arm back down, his jaw dropped.  
  
Her brown hair that was once down to her shoulders went all the way down to her butt. Her blue eyes were big and gleamed and caught Goten's attention right away. She was much more mature and Goten realized that her shirt was a little too small.  
  
Kaori blushed, "Do I look okay?"  
  
Goten tried to think of how to explain how she looked, "Ummm..Kaori, you look...ummmm..."  
  
"Do I look that bad?" Kaori panicked, "Maybe I should change back."  
  
"No. No, don't. It's just your so beautiful that I wanted to think of a better way to say it." Goten admitted.  
  
"Oh okay." She said cheerfully, "C'mon Goten, you wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
Goten nodded and the two went down the hall and into the kitchen to get themselves a bite to eat.  
  
Kaede was sitting in her room again. She had eaten very little. The food didn't help her much and Rakiu had gotten angery with her when she refused to answer him. This was horrible. Luckily, Rakiu hadn't locked the door. She jumped off the bed and started going down to her daughter's room. Her ki was high. So she must have gotten the bracelet off.  
  
When she reached the door she knocked and waited for her daughter.  
  
"Who is it?" She more or less demanded and didn't ask.  
  
"Your mother." Kaede answered.  
  
Chiku immediately opened the door and let her mother in. Kaede couldn't help but laugh as she saw Hoshi wearing girls clothes and cleaning the room.  
  
"Now Chiku," She said in between laughs, "That's not nice."  
  
Chiku was laughing too and grabbed her Mom's wrist. She did the combo and then created a knife out of ki to change the combo around. She handed the bracelet to her mother.  
  
"I still have to do 'Geta and Uncle Goten, but now that you have your bracelet off, Mom, I'll think we'll be okay." Chiku said.  
  
"You took HER bracelet off TOO?!" Hoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Get back to work and mind your own business!" Chiku shouted.  
  
Hoshi cursed under his breath and did as Chiku demanded. Kaede laughed at the two of them. She couldn't help it. It really was funny.  
  
"I'll see you later Chi." Kaede said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Later Mom."  
  
Kaede went back to her room and on the way raised her ki a little bit so she could get Rakiu's attention. And sure enough she did. Rakiu was in the room in less than ten seconds.  
  
"How'd you get the bracelet off?" Rakiu demanded, very very pissed off.  
  
"My daughter took it off of me. She's not wearing her's either you know. I'm very proud of her. She's clever, isn't she?" Kaede said, twirling the bracelet around her index finger.  
  
"Put that back on, right now!"  
  
"No, I don't think I am. You see I am stronger than you, no matter what you think. And then of course, my daughter is a FiraSaiyan and my son is a Super Saiyan Three." Kaede sighed, "I think your outnumbered."  
  
"What do you mean? I have Kaori, Hoshi and Miyo."  
  
"I think not. They seemed to be attacted to my children and brother." Kaede walked over to Rakiu and much to her surprise Rakiu didn't stop her. She placed the bracelet on his wrist and then began to walk out the door. She then stopped halfway through the door and said, "Oh and Rakiu, I have to tell you my choice don't I. Three words, Trunks Vegeta Briefs." And with that she left.  
  
That chapter was actually very easy to write. It just took a long time to get out. Again I'm sorry for the wait. And I demand that all or at least three of my reviewers answer this question:  
  
What should happen next?  
  
It's very general and it's not too hard. It's the least you all can do for not trying the challenge. No I'm kidding. Answer it if you want if not then fine. Well TTFN: Ta-ta-for-now! 


	14. Heading Home

Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. Now to be honest with you guys, I really hate to say this but I'm getting really bored with this story. That may be why chapters are coming out so slow. I've also been having a hard time with my friends and it's seriously starting to get outta hand. I have to thank you all again for your patience while I take forever to get these chapters out.  
  
Kaede's POV  
  
I did what I had wanted to do. I was finally through with Rakiu. I had done my part. My father and father-in-law could handle it. I didn't care any more. I didn't care what happened to him. All I wanted was to be in Trunks' arms. That's all I wanted and I was going to get what I wanted.  
  
I walked down the halls and corridors and did my best to try and find the control room. I wasn't having much luck. I noticed Tenshi up front and rushed up to her. She looked at me quickly with shock and grabbed my wrist, "Where is your bracelet?"  
  
"My daughter took it off." I said taking back my wrist and looking sharply at her.  
  
"Oh! If Rakiu finds out! Hurry we must get that bracelet back on!" Tenshi saidd, grabbing my wrist again and made an attempt to drag me down the hall.  
  
"He already knows." I said yanking my wrist away from her, "The bracelet's on him."  
  
"What?" Tenshi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. The bracelet is on me." Rakiu said, walking down the hall, his head lowered and he was looking to the ground. He held his wrist up to show his sister.  
  
"This way Kaede. The control room is over here." Rakiu said, walking down the hall. He flipped open a keypad and pressed a series of buttons. A door opened and he waited for me to follow him.  
  
So, I followed him and I found myself in the control room. Rakiu was sitting by the computers, swiftly typing in corrdients and such.  
  
"Earth? Correct, Kaede?" Rakiu asked, speaking more to the computer than to Kaede.  
  
"Yes." I said, nodding.  
  
He typed in a few more things, before pausing hestitantly and then he spoke rather slowly with a bit of fear in his voice, "It will take a little more than a week to arrive at Earth."  
  
"Why will it take so long?" I demanded, "Just turn the ship around and go at the same pace we did to get this far."  
  
"We have run out of fuel for our booster engines. We'll be at this pace for a week. We don't have enough energy to recharge them."  
  
I paused for a moment and took some time to think, "So you need energy?"  
  
Rakiu nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Hold on. I have an idea." I brought my fingers up to my head and focused on Chiku's energy. I disapeared from where I was and appeared in a different area of the ship, that I couldn't recognize. Chiku was leaning against the hall and Hoshi was well doing something odd.  
  
"Chiku. Hoshi. I need you to do something." I told them as I walked up to my daughter.  
  
Hoshi stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked up, "What?"  
  
"Rakiu will take us back home, Chi." I said, ignoring Hoshi, "But it will take a week without the booster engines. So I need you to go FiraSaiyan and try to charge it."  
  
"Well, first off why don't you just go Super Saiyan and use a ki blast?" Chiku asked, getting off the wall, "Secondly, why do we need Hoshi?"  
  
"Because you're going to go FiraSaiyan that way the energy combined with the fire, will give the engines a jump start. Unless of course you wanna be stuck on this ship for ten days."  
  
"No. I wanna get off this ship, but what about Hoshi, Miyo and Kaori? And Tenshi and Rakiu?" Chiku asked.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Are they going to come with us and stay on Earth?"  
  
I looked at my daughter as if she had gone insane. Perhaps she really did feel for Hoshi. I sighed, "That is their choice, not mine." I began leaving the room, "Come Chiku, Hoshi. Come and recharge the engines."  
  
I heard Chiku sigh behind me and Hoshi was muttering something to her. I didn't care. I wanted off this ship. I couldn't take it. We weren't even here that long and I was already longing for home. But how wouldn't? If you were taken from the one's you love, wouldn't you long to be home and in your lover's arms?  
  
I felt for Rakiu's ki and used it to guide myself to the control room. The two were still muttering things behind my back. I stepped into the room to find Tenshi standing beside her brother.  
  
"My daughter can recharge the booster engines." I annouced.  
  
"How?" Rakiu asked, looking up but not into my eyes.  
  
"The ki will jump start it and the fire will keep it going." I explained.  
  
"Why is Hoshi here?"  
  
"The closer she is to the him the stronger she is in FiraSaiyan." I turned and faced my daughter and Hoshi, "Hold hands." I commanded.  
  
My daughter looked at me and was about to flip, but Hoshi wasted no time and quickly held Chiku's hand. She looked at him confused, but sighed, "Where is the engine?"  
  
"It is connected here." Tenshi said, showing my daughter the wires and such.  
  
She took a deep breath. This would only be her second time going FiraSaiyan. I watched as Hoshi gripped her hand tighter, a sign of wishing her luck. She nodded her head and in seconds fire was swirling around her and her beautiful lavender and ebony hair had turned a flaming red.  
  
Holding Hoshi's hand, she hopped over to the wires. She held her hand out and created a small ball of energy. With her free hand, she formed it into a long stick and brought it down to where the wires were. She began fidiling around with it, until,  
  
'BOOM!'  
  
Chiku immeditaly fell from FiraSaiyan and into Hoshi's arms. I looked at Rakiu and Tenshi, "What's going on?"  
  
"We're being fired at, but the engines should start in 20 seconds." Rakiu said, as he scanned the database.  
  
Begeta, Goten, Kaori and Miyo rushed into the room side by side. They looked at Hoshi to Chiku to Tenshi to Rakiu and last but not least they all looked at me and waited for my answer.  
  
"15 seconds." Rakiu said.  
  
Suddenly, the ship jolted and began favoring one side. It began to tip, ever so slowly. Kaede watched as everyone began to panic. She didn't know what to do.  
  
::Trunks!:: She shouted in mind.  
  
::Les?::  
  
::It's Kaede now, Trunks. Listen we need help. Our ship is being fired on and we don't know by who. Its already starting to tip.::  
  
::I don't know what to do, Le-Kaede. Have you tried putting up the force fields?" Trunks asked.  
  
::No, I'l try hold on.::  
  
"10 seconds." Rakiu said.  
  
The ship was now half way over and everyone who didn't have the ki bracelet on was flying and those who couldn't fly were being held.  
  
"Can we set up force fields?" I asked.  
  
Rakiu shook his head, "No. Its too late and by the looks of it, by the time the engines start to run the ship will be destroyed."  
  
"No." I muttered to myself. "No." I clenched my fists, "Chi take everyone's bracelets off." She rushed as fast as she could to take the bracelet off. "Now everyone focus all your energy on the wires." I could feel the engeries shooting as everyone focused.  
  
"Three...Two...Now." And that the time everyone used their energy to get the ship moving. The ship that was firing at us was now in the dust. We made it. Now we were heading home.  
  
I couldn't believe it. We had made. I smiled to myself. This would be all over with. I knew what I'd do when we got home. I'd send Chiku and Begeta out to get the Dragon Balls and make my wish. I sighed, "Rakiu. Tenshi." I nodded, "Miyo. Hoshi. Kaori. All of you. Would you like to come and stay on Earth with us?"  
  
Chiku, Begeta, and Goten looked at me thrilled, but also somewhat scared. I knew my question was risky. But I knew how to handle it. I waited for their answer.  
  
"Yes." Tenshi said, quietly.  
  
"Sure!" Miyo and Kaori shouted.  
  
"Why not?" Hoshi said, a smirk on his face.  
  
I looked at Rakiu, "Would you like to stay on Earth?"  
  
"How can you ask that? I took everything away from you. I forced you to come with me and to bare my children and you still treat me kindly?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes. I forgive you."  
  
"I cannot, Kaede. You may forgive me, but I cannot forgive myself." Rakiu said, looking at the ground.  
  
"If that's your choice, then fine. I hope you will change your mind someday." I said, meaning every single word that was coming out of my mouth, "Everyone get ready."  
  
When everyone felt I sat beside Rakiu. I looked into his eyes. They reminded me of Trunks' eyes. Without saying anything, you could look into them and automatically know how he felt. His green eyes, the complete oppisite of Trunks' eyes. His was feeling guilty and miserable, his eyes gave everything away.  
  
"Rakiu, please are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked, one more time.  
  
He shook his head and turned away. He had made his choice. There was nothing I could to change his mind.  
  
In a way I was happy. In another way, I was sad and disapointed. But I was going back home and that's what mattered to me. At least the hardest part was over.  
  
::Trunks?::  
  
::Did the force field work?:: Trunks asked, immediately.  
  
::No, but I found another way. Oh and guess what?::  
  
::What?::  
  
::We're on our way home.::  
  
I'm real sorry that chapter took so long to get out. But when I first started writing this chapter I was in a really bad mood and just didn't want to do anything. But by the time I got half way through, I ended up with a really nice boyfriend, who also loves DBZ and I've been in the best mood ever since. Unfortuatly, I won't be writing chapters any faster. I'm still bored with this story and I've seriously been thinking about discontinuing the story. We'll see in the end. Byez! 


	15. Waiting for You

One review. Oh well, thanks anyways. I really don't care any more. I might just end my little series here and not even bother to write the other two. I'm still thinking about it. There's still some info I have to mention and then the story will make tons of sense, but I still don't know. By the way, I really need you guys to re-read Yellow Flames Replenish, or Where I Belong, (I changed the title names). I've been changing things around and I still would like opinions on it.  
  
Trunks stood by the window. He hadn't moved since Les or Kaede, as she now perfered to be called had talked to him. He couldn't believe it. (A/N: Yeah I know it seemed like the time that went by was only a day, but it wasn't it was actually a month. I just didn't seem to mention it.) One month had gone by, a whole month and he actually survived.  
  
Tons of stuf happened while his family was gone. Andrew and Marissa broke up, which wasn't a very big surprise considering their relationship was going no where. Even Andrew and Marissa weren't surprised; it was more or less a nuetrul agreement.  
  
He watched as the stars became visible and in his head began counting them, knowing at the same time it was completely pointless.  
  
"Trunks, she is coming back. Come and eat with us." Bulma said from the kitchen. She poked her head out and took the moment to gaze at her son. He was only 32 years old, yet he looked like he was 20. It amazed her.  
  
"Mom, I told you I'm not hungry." He said, staring at the stars.  
  
"Trunks, dear, you've told me that every day this week. And I know your Saiyan appite is getting to you." Bulma said.  
  
"Mom. . ." Trunks said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing.  
  
"C'mon Trunks. I know you're hungry." Bulma said smirking, "I made your favorite."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and imagined his favorite meal. Pasta with tomato sauce topped with tons of cheese and meatballs. Le-Kaede had always made it the best. She made everything, including the pasta and the tomato sauce. She even taught him how to make it, or at least tried. Trunks had first set many things on fire and soon she had given up on teaching him that and gave him the simple job of stiring the sauce. He sighed, his mother's pasta could never match up to his mate's.  
  
"Fine Mom. I'll eat." Trunks said, turning around and facing his mother, who was smiling in victory.  
  
"Then hurry up. Your father and brother are waiting for you." Bulma sighed, "Before they destroy the house, let's move."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at his brother and father and followed his mother to the dinner table. He took a seat by his sister while his mother sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Do you have any idea how bad it is having to listen to two male Saiyans go on about how hungry they are?" Bra complained.  
  
Bulma and Trunks laughed, while Andrew and Vegeta just grunted before they began stuffing their mouths with food. With a shake of his head, Trunks followed his brother and father's example and began eating.  
  
Dinner was soon over and Trunks was lying in his bedroom. It wasn't really his anymore. It had become a guestroom, otherwise known as Begeta's room. He was over here so often that his grandmother had made Trunks' room up for him. The room was covered in posters of Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Metalica and a whole bunch of other bands. He felt like sleeping in his son's bedroom tonight. He didn't really know why. It was just one of those, 'I feel like it' times.  
  
With his hands supporting his head, Trunks quickly fell asleep and began drifting off into the dreamworld as he thought, "Les I'm waiting for you."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Black hair was tied up tightly into a bun. Its grey eyes could hardly be made out from behind the darkness. An emerald cape was wrapped around its shoulders. Scars covered its arms and legs. The scars on its face matched the one's on Kaede Son-Briefs.  
  
Its shoes clicked and clacked as it walked up the corridor of the ship. It paused and waited for the door opened before stepping into the control room.  
  
"Status?" It asked, its voice cracking.  
  
"Rakiu has failed. He let them go." One of the creatures at the computers answered.  
  
"All of them?" It asked, without much surprise.  
  
"Yes. Even Kaede."  
  
"I don't care about anyone other then Kaede, Kei and Taku." It said, growing louder.  
  
"Mistress, who are Kei and Taku?" A small voice asked from the corner.  
  
"Kei and Taro are the correct names for her children. As is Boxer is the true name for the one they call Andrew." It said, beginning to growl.  
  
"Why aren't those the names they are adressed by?" The small voice asked, who was named Haru.  
  
"Because you idiot, Prince Vegeta must have made sure they weren't those names. If they were their names, our plan would practically complete. We must get them to know their true names. Understood?" It asked, with a more furious tone.  
  
Everyone on board nodded. It nodded its head, "Good. Follow Rakiu's ship. They should be landing on Earth soon. First we'll kill Rakiu. Then we'll collect Kei, Kaede and Taku."  
  
"Mistress. . . Kei cannot go FiraSaiyan without Hoshi. We need the boy also." One of the more intelligent creatures said.  
  
It thought about it, "You are correct, Ryo. Make sure we gather the boy also. I expect us to have found Rakiu's ship in five hours. They should be entering Earth's atmosphere then."  
  
"Yes Mistress Saeki." The minions said in unison.  
  
"Good." She nodded, before leaving. She walked quickly down the hall and into her chambers and slowly took off her cloak.  
  
Her crew was forbidden to go into her quarters, for many reasons. One was that she liked a lot of privacy. She sighed as her black hair fell to the floor as she took it out from its bun. She moved her hands up to her eyes and took out her contacts to show her mistifying pink eyes. The second was that she didn't trust her crew. She took her cloak off and let it fall to the floor. The third was what would your crew say if you were a member of the race that destroyed them all? She let her violet tail come out and she began to wag it side to side.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Vegeta, how could you leave? Why didn't you come and save the planet from being destroyed by the asteriod? I've been waiting for you."  
  
Well there ya go. Amazingly and much to my surprise, I actually gained back some interest in writing this. And this may have been fast, but I had to add some action. In the story after this one in Blue Flames Begin, many hints will be given to who the REAL bad guy is and in Black Flames Conquer All you find out who it is and discover if the bad guy can be defeaten. I hope you all stick with me for that long. Byez! 


	16. Playing MatchMaker

Wow, I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. But life has been really difficult, or is that just my parents. I've been grounded for a while and homework took its toll and then I would just push this to the back of my mind. This story is not gonna be as long as Yellow Flames Replenish, it's kind of just a filler to prepare for up coming chapters which will feature tons of new characters and clue you guys in on everything and why it happened.  
  
Kaede looked out the window, as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere. She was finally going to be home, finally. It was amazing. She would get to be in Trunks' arms again. She would be able to see her goofy father's smile and she actually missed Vegeta's grumpiness.  
  
She turned around and gazed at her daughter and Hoshi. They had gotten very close in the last couple of days. They were always together, always. Chiku trusted him, she could tell. And when Chiku and Hoshi were alone, she knew what they were up too, but with what everyone had gone through, it didn't seem right to punish her.  
  
Even Goten and Kaori where getting along great. They talked all the time. And for once Kaori looked calm and comfortable. Kaede noticed she looked less stressed then she usually did.  
  
Begeta and Miyo, wow. Those two were just. . . Kaede couldn't think of the correct word. They just didn't seem to care at all. They made out in front of everyone and they were always holding hands or Begeta was always holding Miyo. In the beginning it was kind of cute, but now it was just gross. Kaede laughed as she remembered everyone shouting 'Get a room!'.  
  
Things really weren't so bad when you thought about it.  
  
But Kaede felt guilty. Rakiu and Tenshi, what would happen to them? She sighed, she knew they weren't exactly the kindest people, but they probably still followed Saiyan laws and maybe they just need to be taught how to act more like humans. She felt like she had to do something for them. Just then an idea popped into her mind.  
  
::Trunks!!::  
  
::Les. . .Sorry Kaede, I'm sleeping, wudda you want?::  
  
::Sorry Trunks, but I just wanna know are Andrew and Marissa still dating?::  
  
::No. . . they-::  
  
::Okay, thanks Trunks. Bye::  
  
And she cut off the link. That was it. It was perfect she knew exactly what to do.  
  
She walked over to Rakiu who was sitting in a chair, looking into space.  
  
"Rakiu? What's wrong?" She asked, as she knelt beside him.  
  
"It seems as if life will never work for me," He replied, still staring into the depths of space, "I will never have a mate. I will never have children to watch or train." He paused, "Or anyone to love."  
  
Kaede's heart melted. Those words were from his heart and were beautiful. This was perfect, though, he wanted to settle down and she knew Marissa would want to settle down also.  
  
"Rakiu, I have a friend, who wants a mate also." She began.  
  
"A Saiyan?" Rakiu's head perked up.  
  
"No," She said, and watched as his head drooped again, "She's an Earthling, but she's a terrific fighter."  
  
"Perhaps." Rakiu said, after some thought, "What is her name?"  
  
"Marissa."  
  
"I'll think about it." Rakiu said, getting up from his chair with somewhat of a smile on his, "Thank you Kaede."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For cheering me up and for giving me something to work for."  
  
Kaede nodded her head, not sure what Rakiu was talking about, but said, "No problem."  
  
Kaede smiled to herself as she watched Rakiu go. She still didn't know if he would be coming to Earth with them, right now. But she knew she'd see him again.  
  
She took a second of her time to focus her energy on Tenshi. When she found it, she took her time and used it once again to help her find her way to her. She found she didn't recognize where she was going. Following Tenshi's ki, led her into a room and in the room was a large screen and Tenshi was standing in front talking to the person's image who appeared on the screen.  
  
Kaede lowered her ki and listened carefully to the conversation.  
  
"Mistress Saeki, you do not understand. They are offering us life on Earth. She is pure, she will allow you to join us."  
  
"Perhaps it is you who doesn't understand Tenshi. We are not trying to become friends with them."  
  
"But Mistress, if we become friends with them we will gain their trust. It will work. You will see."  
  
"Tenshi, you know better than to go against me." The voice said threateningly.  
  
"Yes Mistress. I am sorry. It shall not happen again." Tenshi lowered her head, then slowly brought it up as she remembered what she was saying, "Mistress Saeki, there is a boy on Earth. . . "  
  
"A boy?"  
  
"Yes, a Saiyan boy, half Saiyan. Like myself." Tenshi said.  
  
That bit surprised Kaede. She always assumed Rakiu and Tenshi were pure breds. She wondered who the father was.  
  
"Really? And what is his name?" The one called Saeki asked, with mild interest.  
  
"His family and friends call him Andrew, but his correct name is Boxer, as you already know."  
  
Saeki nodded, "Yes I know. Who are his parents again?"  
  
Tenshi's eyes rolled up as she thought about it, "His mother, is a genius by the name of Bulma Briefs. And his father, is one of the strongest on the planet Earth, his name is Vegeta."  
  
Saeki's eyes went wide as Vegeta's name. Then she closed them and she looked like a lion that had just devoured its prey, "Perhaps it is a good idea that you go with them to Earth. You have just saved your brother and yourself from punishment. But if you do not. . ." She stopped, "Tenshi someone is listening."  
  
Kaede cursed when she realized she hadn't lowered her ki enough. She brought her fingers up to her and quickly disapeared back to the control room. She sighed in relief. That was close.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Begeta asked, as he brought Miyo closer to him.  
  
"Nothing." Kaede said.  
  
Everyone looked at her concerned. They all knew she was lying. That was the one disadvtange to having a father like Goku. He was pure, so you were raised pure. But now it really effected her because she knew about her past and remembered everything that happened before she went to live with Mary. Besides that her tone and eyes gave everything away.  
  
"Something?" Goten said with a small smirk.  
  
"Nothing." Kaede repeated.  
  
"It's something." Chiku said.  
  
"It is absoutly. . ." Kaede began as she raised her voice, "Something." She said, as she gave out, knowing there was no point in arguing with her family.  
  
"What's up?" Hoshi asked.  
  
Kaede looked at him surprised. Since when did Hoshi care about her well being? She wasn't going to argue that either.  
  
"Forget it." She said, not wanting to get into it. She knew it didn't matter if she didn't want to tell them or not. She almost always caved in.  
  
::C'mon tell them.:: She heard her mate's voice pop into her head.  
  
::Trunks! You were watching?::  
  
::Course I was. Who knows what trouble you'll get into?::  
  
::Trunks, I'm thirty-one years old. I can take care of myself.::  
  
::Sure Kaede, now just tell them.::  
  
::No.::  
  
::Kaede. . .::  
  
::I said no.:: And she cut off the link.  
  
"Everyone please." Kaede said, "Just forget it."  
  
They all knew that at this point arguing wouldn't help. Kaede looked at the screen to find the time. Her eyes opened in surprise. She had been listening to the conversation for almost four hours.  
  
Rakiu noticed Kaede had glanced at the computer. He quickly examined what was on the screen and found that they would enter Earth's atmosphere in only a few minutes.  
  
He annouced his findings to the others. This was it. He could only imagine his punishment.  
  
::Rakiu?::  
  
::Tenshi?:: Rakiu thought back to his little sister.  
  
::Mistress Saeki wants us to gather all of Kaede's family and also all of her mate's family. Kaede's mate Trunks, is the son of Vegeta. And Mistress would like a word with the Prince of all Saiyans.::  
  
::All right then. How do you suppose we get both family's to come?::  
  
::Trick them into coming or Mistress Saeki probably has something in mind. I wouldn't worry about it.::  
  
::Okay. I'm curious. Did Mistress Saeki tell you why she wanted to speak to Vegeta?::  
  
::Yes.::  
  
::Well? Why?::  
  
::Because Saeki is the little sister of Vegeta, Rakiu.::  
  
Rakiu was tremondously surprised. How in the world? Rakiu wasn't going to question it.  
  
::Keep an eye on Kaede. She was listening in before.::  
  
::Yes Tenshi I know.::  
  
::Keep a close eye on her.::  
  
::Yes Tenshi I know.::  
  
::Good then I'll see you a bit:: And Tenshi violently cut off the link, giving Rakiu a major headache.  
  
Tenshi bowed her head at Mistress Saeki. She had never expected orders like the one she was given. Her mistress was acting strange it confused her dearly.  
  
She gazed at her mistress and disobeyed her mistress's rule of looking into her eyes. Tenshi jumped back in fear. She had always thought her mistress had pink eyes, so then why where they white?  
  
"You didn't listen to me Tenshi. You broke a rule. You looked into my eyes." Saeki said, in a voice that was not her own, "Now you shall be punished."  
  
Tenshi fell to the ground in surprise and began using her arms to help her push herself away from her "mistress".  
  
Tenshi then broke out in a scream. . . Then all that was left was complete and utter silence. . .  
  
Well there ya go. It took me forever, but a chapter is actually out. I'm soo sorry this took so long. But I had a somewhat difficult time with my boyfriend, we got into like three major fights and then I almost broke up with him. And I just got ungrounded too. Chapters are going to take a long time. And so you know, the next story, Blue Flames Begin, is only a mini- story. It will have tons of flashbacks and flashfowards and give tons of hints to as who is really up to all the mischief. BTW, only about five chapters are left to this story. I know its short, but I didn't plan the other stories to be as long as Yellow Flames Replenish. TTYL, byez! 


End file.
